Transformers: Overdrive
by Not My Real Name
Summary: Sequel to Sonic Heroes, Transform and Roll Out! The gang has to find the four Cyber Planet Keys in order to awaken Primus and save the multiverse.
1. Quest for the Keys

Demolishor: Yay! A new story!

Obsidian: Not just a new story, a sequel!

Sonic: Let's get started!

Blur: NotMyRealNamedoesn'townTransformersSonicortheUltimteswhichwillcomeinlaterbuthedoesownHunterObsidianandBlizzetta.

Obsidian: For those who can't speak Blur, Hasbro ows Transformers, Sega owns Sonic, and Ultimate Soldier owns the Ultimates, which'll come in soon, while Notme owns me, Hunter, and Blizzetta.

* * *

Quest for the Keys

(Play "Dare" by Stan Bush)

Sonic ran through the jungles of Mystic Ruins, along with Shadow and their chao companions, Speedy and Chaoko, respectively. It had been six months since their encounter with Unicron, and they were bored. Then a familiar light appeared, revealing Obsidian.

"Hey, guys!" he called out to Sonic and Shadow. "Do you know where Prime is?" "The Autobots are all at Autobot City," Sonic replied. "Come on, we'll show you!" The group then made their way out of the jungle

(Autobot City)

Hot Rod saw Sonic and co. come towards the city gates, and went over to Blur. "Open the gates," the young Autobot said, "Sonic's coming!" "RightawayHotRodyoucancountonmeHotRod," Blur replied. He opened the gate, and Sonic, Shadow, Speedy, Chaoko, and Obsidian sped in.

Ultra Magnus then drove up to them and transformed. "What are you guys here for?" he said. "I need to speak with Prime," Obsidian said. Ultra Magnus transformed and opened his door, and Obsidian got in. They headed for the central building.

Prime was in the entrance room, when Obsidian came in. "Optimus," Obsidian said, "I need the Matrix." "The Matrix will not help," said a wise-sounding voice, as a portal opened. An old-looking spaceship came out of it. It was covered in ornate markings, and had much clockwork. "Vector Prime, Transform!" it said, and it transformed, into an equally old-looking Autobot. "The Matrix takes one year to recharge between uses," he said. "Then what can we use?" Obsidian asked. "The Cyber Planet Keys," Vector Prime replied.

(Outside)

Obsidian came out, along with Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Vector Prime. "Sonic," Obsidian said, "we're going on another grand quest, to find the Cyber Planet Keys." "The Cyber-what?" Sonic replied. Vector Prime took out a golden orb. "This Map will show us the dimensions where the Keys are hidden. He did something to the Map, and it projected a hologram of four star systems, each in a different dimension. "The Cyber Planet Keys are very powerful objects," Obsidian said. "It is said that whoever finds all four will gain the power of Primus himself!"

Before he could go on, the Map shut off, as Laserbeak snatched it. The Autobots drew their weapons, but Vector Prime raised his arm. "If you fire," he said, "you could damage the map!" Laserbeak escaped, the Map still in his talons.

(Eggman's base)

Laserbeak flew in, dropped the map in Starscream's hand, and flew back into Soundwave's chest. Soundwave promptly transformed and hooked up to the main computer. "Information playback commencing," he said. The scene that just played out at Autobot City appeared on the screen. Starscream activated the Map, and saw the star systems. "Doctor," he said, "prepare the _Final Fortress 2_ for takeoff!"

* * *

Obsidian: Kiro, Crimson, if you're reading this, can Notme use your characters?

Sonic: Next Time: Reunions

Shadow: See ya then!


	2. Reunions

Sonic: This will be a strange chapter.

Shadow: No it's not!

Silver: Would you two chill already!

Obsidian: I agree!

Cyclonus: On with the show!

* * *

Reunions

The group appeared in front of Sonic's house. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Julie, Silver, and two more hedgehogs rushed out. One was green and had crazier quills than even Silver, and wore a red vest. The other was two different shades of pink, with a red and blue dress. "You never met my family, did you, Obsidian?" Sonic asked. "Allow me to introduce my brother Manic and my sister Sonia." "Nice to meet you," Obsidian said. He then noticed that his D-Watch was gone. Sonic went over to Manic, and reached into his phanny-pack, pulling out Obsidian's watch. "You just can't help yourself, can you, Manic?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked at Vector Prime, who noticed that he was being examined. Obsidian looked at them. "We need to go to the dimension where Light's friends are." He said, as the _New Ark _appeared overhead. Everyone was beamed up. (Sonic, Shadow, Obsidian, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Julie, Manic, Sonia, Prime, Grimlock, Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod, and Vector Prime) The ship then vanished.

(Duel Academy)

Everyone appeared on the beach, and a tidal wave hit them. "VIPER!!!!!!" Obsidian shouted. "You rang," Vanessa said coldly. She was obviously in a very bad mood. She blasted them with more water. Everyone dodged, and struck a defensive pose.

A white and blue hedgehog was watching this. _She was like this ever since that day, six months ago, _he thought. The GX gang, movie Autobots, and movie Decepticons rushed in to try to help calm her down. "Why is V attacking us!?" Sonic yelled. "It's because Light and Spirit are dead," Hunter replied. "Ever since that day, she became cold and distant." Vanessa attacked with her cannon, giving the group only seconds to avoid it. Obsidian decided to turn her cannon into a giant marshmallow blower, and then readied his sword.

Vanessa came down and batted Lightbringer away, and then blasted Obsidian. He staggered backward, but didn't fall. "If I weren't immortal," he said, "that would've been enough to kill me!" "Well," Vanessa replied, "that was the general idea."

The hedgehog made his presence known. "Angel!?" the GX gang all shouted. "Vanessa!" Angel yelled, "You have to stop this!" "Why," Vanessa asked. "Because," Angel said, "I don't want the Vanessa I knew to vanish completely."

Angel was surrounded by a blinding light. When it subsided, a familiar Ultimate was standing in Angel's place.

"LIGHT!!!!!!" Everyone but Obsidian and Vanessa shouted in surprise and joy. Vanessa slowly walked over to her long-lost boyfriend, who took her in his arms. "Light," she said, "I've done horrible things. I almost killed all of my friends!" "Don't worry, V," Light said, softly, "Everything will be okay."

"As touching as this reunion is," Vector Prime said, "We need to get to the Omega Lock." "You mean that strange object that Obsidian put in the Spirit Gates?" Hunter asked. "That is exactly what I mean," the ancient Transformer replied. "Well," Jaden interrupted, "Sheppard scattered the Spirit Keys around the world again. The first one's in New York City."

Everyone boarded the _New Ark,_ and set off for the Big Apple.

* * *

Obsidian: Same key as last time, G1, Movie, **Other**.

Sonic: Next Time: Big Brawl in the Big Apple!


	3. Big Brawl in the Big Apple, pt 1

Obsidian: This chapter will be almost all action.

Sonic: And will require an addition to the disclaimer.

Shadow: Which will be at the end of the chapter.

Silver: On with the show!

* * *

Big Brawl in the Big Apple, Part 1

Blaze walked along, on her way to her favorite store in New York, when Silver landed in her path, almost getting run over by a blue Topkick. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!!!" he shouted. The Topkick transformed and aimed his cannons at Silver. "You're the one who got in front of me!" he yelled. "Ironhide," silver said in surprise, "I thought you were a black Topkick." "I got tired of that paintjob," Ironhide said.

A familiar F-15 flew overhead, flanked by three new ones. They all transformed. "Allow me to introduce the new Seekers," Starscream said, "Trust, Dirge, and Ramjet!" Ironhide blasted at the Seekers, who dodged easily.

A giant wasp flew into the battle, crashing into a building. Everyone looked at it for a few seconds, and then went back to fighting. The Combaticons rolled in, combining into Bruticus. He was about to blast Silver, when he was hit by machine-gun fire. Ratchet was running into the scene, his old green color replaced by white. Sonic beamed down and saw that the battle had started without him.

The wasp got up. "Why does Waspinator always get shot down?" it said, before noticing the fight. "Waspinator, TERRORIZE!!!!" The wasp transformed into a human-sized robot. Frenzy appeared next to Waspinator. The little Decepticon fired his discs at the Predacon, cutting him to pieces. "Why was he so easy to beat?" Frenzy asked.

Bruticus got up and aimed at Ratchet, only to be blinded by something sticky. A very well-known hero, in a costume that was instantly recognizable, came swinging in. (in case you don't know, it's Spider-Man)

Darkstone stood on a nearby rooftop. "Why is it," he said, "that I always run into the freaks of these dimensions?" "I don't know," said the teenage girl next to him, "maybe it's just bad luck." She was at least 19, and had neck-length red hair, blue eyes, and wore all red. "Essence," Darkstone replied, "must you always answer my rhetorical questions? Now, my new minions, attack!" Two figures behind him jumped off the building.

Shadow rushed in, knowing that Bruticus was not an easy foe. Bruticus blasted the webs off of his face, then turned his attention to Spider-Man. His blaster fire, however, didn't even scorch his suit, as the wall-crawler was too fast to get a good shot. Shadow narrowly avoided some black webs coming from past the battle. They were coming from a very muscular humanoid, which had a large maw, with sharp teeth and a long tongue, large white eyes stretching up his forehead, black skin, with white patches on the backs of his hands, and a large spider symbol on his chest.

"Wait," Spidey said, "What's Venom doing here?" A red axe blade whizzed past Silver's head. It was thrown by a crimson creature, with a psychotic smile on his large maw. "Carnage too?!" Spidey shouted, "This day just gets better and better."

The rest of the group beamed down. Carnage charged in to attack Shadow, morphing his hand into a scythe. Shadow dodged, and prepared to activate his card, when he felt something merge with him. He seemed to know what it meant.

Obsidian decided that now was as good a time as ever to reveal his latest trick…

"ULTIMATE EVOLUTION!!!!!!!"

He was surrounded in light and darkness. When it subsided, he was now in his Armor Mode. He had Megatron's chest and legs, but Prime's arms, lower torso, and head. The Megatron parts were black, and the Prime parts were white. He extended his wings and flew up to attack the Seekers.

Dirge was hit first, being sent down to his doom. Ramjet started to tackle Obsidian, only to end up hitting Starscream. "You big klutz!" the current Decepticon leader said. Thrust decided to run away.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" came a yell from Joey Wheeler. "IT'S A GHOST!!!!!!" He was pointing to Light. "Does he always do that?" Light asked. "Pretty much," Yugi, Tea, and Tristan said in unison. Light then noticed a Spirit Key around Yugi's neck. "Hey, Yug," he said, "I need that Spirit Key." "Sure thing, Light," Yugi said, as he took it off and gave it to Light.

Darkstone made his move. He jumped down from the building, six Spirit Keys in hand. He blasted everyone other than his own troops with his dark energy. "I'm afraid I can't let any of you out of here alive," he said, "you're interfering with my plans." "Darkstone," Obsidian said, "Still the second-rate Dark Dimensional, I see. You'll always be in Unicron's shadow." "Petty threats won't save you," Darkstone replied.

* * *

Obsidian: How's that for action!

Sonic: Notme does not own Spider-Man, Venom, or Carnage.

Shadow: See ya next time!


	4. Big Brawl in the Big Apple, pt 2

Obsidian: Oh joy, the first battle with Darkstone.

Sonic: Let's just see how it turns out.

* * *

Big Brawl in the Big Apple, Part 2

Darkstone charged in to attack Obsidian, who blocked the attack. Hunter tried to assist, but was pushed intercepted by Essence. "To get to Darkstone," she said, "You'll have to go through me." She then drew her daggers to attack.

Venom charged at Light, who jumped over him. "You'll have to do better than that," Light taunted. "We will destroy you," Venom replied, "in the name of Lord Darkstone!" The symbiote then attacked Light with his webs, binding him tightly. Light broke free with ease. The two then charged at each other.

Silver threw anything within reach of his powers at Bruticus, who blasted it all. Sonic decided to enter his Darkspines form to help. Shadow had something better up his sleeve…

"ULTIMATE EVOLUTION!!!!!!"

Shadow suddenly entered an Armor Mode. He had armor like Megatron, but with actual hands, and it was black and red. He was human-looking, and his mouth was uncovered, but the rest of his face had a red visor in front of it. Shadow charged into the battle, causing Bruticus to topple and separate.

Obsidian fired energy blasts at Darkstone, who just batted them away. Darkstone fired his own energy blasts, which hit Obsidian, inflicting small wounds. Obsidian then slashed Darkstone with Lightbringer. Darkstone yelled in pain as he drew his own sword. The two of them were blasted by missiles, which came from War Machine. "I hate party crashers," Darkstone said, preparing to blast the new arrival.

Venom was about to use his webs to strangle Light, only to be hit by a blast of air. Hydra stood between Light and Venom. "You're not going to kill Light anytime soon, creep," she said. "Then we shall kill you first," the symbiote replied.

Waspinator finally pulled himself together, and was about to shoot at Darkness, but Darkness blasted him first, causing him to go to pieces again. "Oh, slaaaaag," Waspinator said once his head stopped bouncing. Then a familiar face appeared in front of Darkness. "Anubis!" Darkness said, "I thought you and the other Apocalypse Forces disbanded." "You can take the wolf out of the wild," Anubis said, "but you can't take the wild out of the wolf." "That's enough, Anubis," said a chillingly familiar voice. "Just what we needed," Knuckles said, "Ultimatum."

(Play "I Am (All of Me))

Ultimatum walked slowly to Darkstone, knocking away any in his path. Venom and Carnage decided to double-team him. He grabbed them. "Eddie Brock, Cletus Kasady," Ultimatum said, "You are both fools!" He then blasted the symbiotes into oblivion.

"That was uncalled for!" Light yelled. "I agree!" Jaden added. They both entered X Mode, and charged in. (refer to Ultimate Soldier's stories for a description) Ultimatum just stood there and waited for the two to come close enough, and then blasted them. He didn't kill them; he just knocked them out for a while. He then continued on his way to Darkstone. "Darkstone," he said, we must talk."

"I agree," Darkstone said, "but first…" Darkstone then opened four portals and threw the Spirit Keys into them. "Now," he said, "what exactly do you want to discuss?" "I intend to join you," Ultimatum said, "as your right-hand man." Obsidian was shocked at this. Ultimatum grunted as Vanessa stabbed him in the back.

"Foolish girl," Ultimatum said, pulling out the sword, "now, as punishment…" he raised his hand and Vanessa was sent flying backwards into Light. Ultimatum then sent a wave of energy at the two.

"Very well," Darkstone said to Ultimatum, "but you must admit one thing." "And what is that?" Ultimatum asked. "That I am your unquestioned master." "Done," Ultimatum said. The two, as well as all of Darkstone's minions (Essence, Waspinator, Venom, and Carnage) vanished.

Everyone went over to Light and Vanessa. The two got up. "Light," Darkness said, "are you okay?" "I'm fine," Light said, "but, who's asking?" Everyone besides Vanessa did an anime-style fall. "I mean it," Light said. "Who are you guys?" Obsidian restored the two's memory of the gang and each other, deciding to do the rest later.

(Once they get back to Duel Academy)

"One Spirit Key," Obsidian said in frustration. "We went through that whole slaggin' battle and what do we get for it, one slaggin' Spirit Key!" "I know you're disappointed, Obsidian," Light said, "but we can find the other Keys, right?"

"Eureka!" Vector Prime said from the area above the Spirit Gates. Everyone came running. "What," Jaden asked, "did you get the Omega Lock?" "No," Vector Prime replied, "but I did retrieve the duplicate Map that was supposed to be with it." "So I dropped it," Obsidian said in response, "Could've happened to anyone!" "I am not angry at you, Obsidian," the Ancient Autobot said, "on the contrary, your slipup works in our favor."

Everyone boarded the _New Ark,_ and it vanished.

* * *

Shadow: Not bad at all!

Silver: Darkstone better not get the Decepticons!

Sonic: Next Time: F-Zero Overdrive!


	5. FZero Overdrive

Obsidian: This is just a preparatory chapter.

Cyclonus: Though a few characters will be introduced.

Sonic: Notme does not own F-Zero.

* * *

F-Zero Overdrive

Obsidian was sitting in his chair on the _New Ark_, when the intruder alert came on, causing him to fall out of the chair. "Somebody find whoever stowed away!" he shouted.

Hunter looked around the corridors of the ship, eventually sensing something. "Just peachy," he said. He rounded a corner to find a blinding light.

The ship came down in a secluded spot of a city. When the group disembarked, they noticed Hunter was accompanied by a boy with white hair, white pants, a blue button shirt, and a blue and white striped shirt. "Ryo!" Yugi said in surprise. "Yep," Hunter replied, "he's my partner, and has light powers." "WHAT!!!!!" Light yelled, "how can he have light powers, when I do!?" "I don't know," Ryo said, "I guess I'm just lucky."

A man in a dark blue jumpsuit, yellow gloves, red armguards, yellow boots, and a red helmet with a visor covering his eyes. The portions of the helmet over his ears were yellow. He saw the gang, and was startled. "Whoa," he said. "I've never seen aliens like you guys before! Oh, hey Obsidian." Everyone looked at Obsidian. "Hey Falcon," Obsidian replied, "any races in the near future?" He then noticed how the gang was looking at him. "Guys," he said, "this is Captain Falcon, one of my pals in this dimension."

Vector Prime looked at the Map. "The Key is near," he said. They all noticed a white and red racer come towards. "Override, TRANSFORM!!!" it said in a female voice, as it transformed. "Who are you," she asked, "and how do you know about the Cyber Planet Key?" "We need it to awaken Primus from hibernation," Obsidian explained. "I understand," Override replied, "but to get it, you'll have to beat me in an F-Zero race!" "You're on!" Sonic said. Override then left, to prepare for the race.

(Later)

"WHAT!!!!" Sonic yelled, "I HAVE TO USE A RACER!!!!!" "Yes, Sonic," Falcon said, "Those are the rules. Besides, you'd get creamed if you raced on foot anyway."

Bumblebee seemed to have an idea. He looked at Falcon's racer and scanned it. He then transformed into a yellow F-Zero racer with racing stripes, and "BUZZ BOMBER" written on his sides. "You mean you're gonna be my racer?" Sonic asked. Bumblebee created a hologram driver, which nodded. Hunter decided to enter as well, with Hot Rod becoming his racer.

(Elsewhere)

Darkstone heard the whole thing. "So to win the Key," he said, "One must place before the Key Guardian in an F-Zero race. I believe I can handle that." He then created an evil-looking racer, called the Dark Dragon.

(Elsewhere again)

Starscream had also heard this. He modified his jet mode slightly, so it was more of a racer. Eggman designed and built a racer for Metal Sonic to use. The other Decepticons decided to watch from afar.

(The next day)

All the aforementioned people registered, but at different times. (I didn't want a huge brawl before the race) Once everyone got into position on the starting line, the countdown seemed to take forever. Sonic looked at Bumblebee, then Hunter and Hot Rod, then Falcon, then Override, then the booths where his friends were, and finally to the vehicles he didn't recognize. "This is it," he said to Bumblebee, "the first step to saving the world again."

* * *

Shadow: Should there be music requests in the next chapter?

Obsidian: Definitely!

Sonic: We'll need fast-paced music to keep up with the fast-paced racing.

Obsidian: Not gonna be a problem.

Shadow; Next Time: The Race

Silver: See ya then!


	6. Race for the Key

Obsidian: First off, Notme admits he goofed, and will fix it.

Sonic: Second off, This will be a big race for the Speed Planet Key.

Shadow: Ultimate Soldier owns Light, Darkness, Vanessa, Ultimatum, War Machine, Hydra, and Anubis.

* * *

Race for the Key

* * *

(Appeasing Ultimate)

Darkstone's phone rang. He picked up and it was the author. "What," he said, "Dark Dragon's taken...no problem." He changed the name of his racer to Dark Force.

(I wanted that to be funny, as well as my first self-insert on with the show)

* * *

The light went green, and the racers were off. Sonic pretended to be using the controls, as not to draw attention to himself or Bumblebee. Hunter actually used the controls in Hot Rod, despite not needing to. Falcon tried to keep tabs on the rookies he was helping along. Starscream seemed to have a knack for this, as he was in the lead, with Darkstone close behind him, and Override after that.

"Wow," Julie said, "maybe I should have entered." "No," Shadow replied, "It looks unsafe." "What, you wouldn't forgive yourself if something happened to me," Julie teased. "No," Shadow said, blushing as red as Knuckles, "I just think it's a little unsafe."

(Play "Pretty Handsome Awkward" by The Used)

Sonic passed Hunter easily. Hunter sped up and passed Sonic. "Hey," Falcon said over the com, "you're racing Override, not each other!" Hunter passed Override, who also tried to regain the lead. Darkstone slowed down and rammed Hunter. "Is ramming even allowed?" Hunter yelled. Darkstone just sped up again to try to overtake Starscream.

Falcon came from behind and overtook everyone but Darkstone and Starscream. Darkstone backed up again, but Falcon was too good a pilot to get hit by him. "Who is that guy in the Dark force?" Falcon asked himself.

Obsidian was thinking the same thing, when he sensed the telltale aura of Darkstone. "This race just became even tougher," he said. "How so?" Light asked. "Darkstone's in it," Obsidian said. "He's in the Dark Force."

Hunter's competitive side took over, as he over took everyone, taking the lead. Starscream wouldn't give up the lead without a fight, though, as he tried to ram Hunter, but Hot Rod dodged. Darkstone rushed past the Decepticon and attepted to knock Hunter off the track. It failed, as Hot Rod took over the controls again. Hunter decided to just let the young Autobot drive.

Sonic was tailing, which he hates. "Hey Bumblebee," he yelled, "Pick up the pace, will ya!" Bumblebee just slowed down more, and used radio clips to say he was out of gas. Sonic was out of the race.

"Oh no!" Amy yelled, "Why did Sonic stop?" "Bumblebee's not used to those speeds," Ratchet replied. "I should've gone in as Sonic's racer," Jazz said, "I would've smoked all those guys.

Darkstone still tried to over take Hunter by driving him out of the race, but Hot Rod was too good at piloting himself. As they reached the finish line, Hunter was not going to give up his lead to everyone. Because of his competitiveness, as well as Hot Rod's, the duo took the checkered flag.

Hunter got out of Hot Rod, and struck a victory pose. Override came in second, then Falcon, then Starscream, and finally Darkstone. "Congrats, kid," Override said, as she transformed and raised her arms into the air, and the Speed Planet Key appeared in her hands. She handed it to Hunter, who struck another victory pose.

The cockpit of the Dark Force opened, revealing Darkstone. Essence jumped out of the stands, as did Waspinator. Eddie Brock (Venom) and Kletus Kasady (Carnage) also got up, let their symbiotes take over, and leapt down. Ultimatum, Hydra, War Machine, and Anubis appeared. Hot Rod transformed, Sonic ran up, and the gang got to the track (Well, those who'd stand a chance in this situation, anyway).

Venom attacked Vanessa, who blasted him with a torrent of water. Carnage charged in at Darkness, who just let him keep going, taking out Waspinator. "Why did I even bother with tha guy," Darkstone asked himself.

Light and Ultimatum got into a nice area of the track, and prepared to charge in.

(Play "This Machine" By Julien-K)

Light charged in first, but was sent flying by Ultimatum. He blasted Ultimatum, only to have the blasts sent right back at him with interest. Light was hurting badly, and it was Ultimatum's turn to attack. He attacked Light with powerful energy blasts.

Light drew his swords, as did Ultimatum. The two charged in and attacked each other, but Light was outmatched still. He decided to enter X Mode, and attacked again, only to be sent away again. "Face it, Light," Ultimatum said, "you can't win."

A voice in Light's head said _no, but I can_. Light seemed to be surrounded by a slightly dark aura.

* * *

Obsidian: Nice race, right.

Shadow: And nice song at the end!

Obsidian: Thought you might like it.

Sonic: Next time: Facing Your Inner Demons


	7. Fighting One's Inner Demons

Obsidian: This chapter will have some new concepts.

Shadow: You'll just have to read to find out, though

* * *

Fighting One's Inner Demon

(Play "Army of Me" by Chimera)

Light charged in and attacked Ultimatum, who was barely able to block. Ultimatum sent energy blasts at Light, who sent them back with interest. "How did Light get this strong!?" Ultimatum asked himself. "Light's not here," Light said, "I am Demon!" Demon blasted Ultimatum, who couldn't avoid it in time. Demo then ran Ultimatum through with his swords. He fell to the ground, dead.

"This 'Demon' seems to be quite strong," Darkstone said. "I should test him." He charged at Demon, who blocked the attack. Darkstone sent blasts of dark energy ay Demon, who took them hard.

The seven Chaos Emeralds appeared around Demon. He started to transform. His helmet is Omnimon X's. He has the wings of the Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon, his left arm normal, but the other looks like Megatron's arm, only white. His legs are Omnimon X's too. His chest is his Armor Mode's chest. "Demon, Chaos Mode," he said. "This should be interesting," Darkstone said, as he drew Darkblade.

The two charged at each other, striking each other's chest. They both winced on pain. "So you can hurt me, can you," Darkstone said, "I'm gonna have to fix that."

"**ULTIMATE EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!"**

Darkstone was surrounded in darkness. When it subsided, he was in black armor that otherwise resembled Obsidian's Knight Mode. "I am now much too powerful for you, boy!" he said. The two of them charged again, and Demon fell.

"Go ahead," Demon said weakly, "finish me!" "No," Darkstone said, "you are too useful for that." He raised his arm, and Demon could feel his heart being torn in two. Sonic, Shadow, and Hunter felt it too. When it was done, Demon got up in a new body. He looked like Light, except he had blood-stained armor and clothes. His eye whites were black, with yellow irises.

Sonic looked at the hedgehog who appeared in front of him. He was red, had tattered gloves and socks, black shoes with a red stripe on them, and yellow eyes. "Who are you?" Sonic asked. "I'm your dark half," the hedgehog said, "call me Dark Sonic."

Shadow looked on, as he also had a Dark Clone. He looked the same, except for jagged stripes, and a leather jacket. "Name's Dark Shadow," he said, "the _true _Ultimate Lifeform."

Hunter looked at his clone. He had red hair, red eyes, and blood-stained clothes. "Let me guess," Hunter said, "your name's Dark Hunter." "We have a winner," Dark Hunter replied, "and we're here to destroy our light halves."

"Save it for later," Darkstone said to the clones, "for now, we let them live." He, along with all his minions vanished.

Obsidian was shocked. "I didn't know he had that kind of power," he said. Falcon finally spoke up. "I just remembered," he said, "I found these on a bounty-hunting mission." He pulled out two Spirit Keys.

"Vector Prime," Obsidian said, "where to next?" Vector Prime activated the Map, showing the Earth Planet Key. "It's in a place called the Mushroom Kingdom," he said. Everyone made their way to the _New Ark_, and it lifted off and vanished. "Good luck, guys," Falcon said.

* * *

Sonic: Aw man, Notme beat me to it!

Obsidian: In case you're wondering, Koopa Commander Gregory, your character will appear next time.

Silver: Till then!


	8. Super Mario Overdrive

Obsidian: We have a special guest star for this intro.

_(Ultimate Soldier walks in)_

Ultimate: How ya doin'?

Sonic: Very well, you?

Ultimate: Let's get on with the story!

Obsidian: I like the way you think, Ultimate.

Shadow: Notme doesn't own Mario, and Koopa Commander Gregory owns, well, Gregory.

* * *

Super Mario Overdrive

(Play the Super Mario Bros theme)

Yoshi walked through the fields around Peach's Castle, patrolling the area for anything out of the ordinary. The green dino was very bored, as Bowser hadn't shown up this close to the castle in forever.

Luigi came out of the castle, his Poltergeist 3000 in hand. He started to use it to water the plants. The _New Ark _appeared in the sky. Yoshi looked at it, and Luigi, well, he was nowhere to be seen.

(Inside the ship, stop playing the song)

Jazz looked at the scanners. "The scanners say that the Spirit Keys are in that structure," he said, designating the castle. Obsidian looked at the scanner. "Wow," he said, "you're right!" Bumblebee walked onto the bridge. "How ya feelin'?" Jazz asked. Bumblebee gave a thumbs-up. "How's Light doing?" Obsidian asked. "He's in bad shape," Bumblebee said with recorded sounds.

Vanessa and Darkness were sitting outside of sickbay, waiting for Light to recover. Shadow walked in. "How's he doing?" he asked Ratchet. "Not well," the Autobot replied. "Though Demon sustained minor injuries, they were left behind, and Light is in a struggle just to live with these wounds."

Hunter walked in. "Since a Dimensional inflicted these wounds," he said, "all I can do is take the edge off." He healed Light, and all the wounds closed completely. "My powers must've evolved!" Light said excitedly, until he noticed Vector Prime in the room. "I accelerated the healing process," he said, "but he'll still need rest." The com came online. "I need Hunter, Darkness, Vanessa, Sonic, and Shadow in the Teleporter Room," Obsidian said.

Everyone got into the room, where Obsidian, Amy, Tails, and Bumblebee were standing. They teleported down to the area below.

(Resume playing the song)

Yoshi watched as the gang came down. "Uh, Bumblebee," Sonic said, "You stand out too much." "So do you," Bumblebee said through a recording, as he transformed into his Camero mode. (In the DS game, your character can store multiple alt forms, so I presume all Transformers can) Luigi watched all this from afar. _Mama Mia,_ he thought. A werewolf appeared next to him, and he ran away screaming.

Shadow looked at the radar, looking for the place where the Cyber Planet Key would be, when Luigi ran right smack into him. "What's the big idea!?" he yelled. "W-w-w-werewolf!" Luigi replied.

(Bowser's Koopa ship)

Bowser was so happy that he left his seven eldest children home and only brought Junior along. "Gregory," he said, "report!" A teenage boy with Spiny shells on his shoulders and knees, a steel breastplate, steel-toed boots, and gauntlets with claws on them walked in. "Princess Peach's Castle is in visual range," he said, "but someone beat us to it." Bowser looked out the window, and saw the _New Ark._ He wasn't worried. "Men," he said, "prepare to attack!" Everyone aboard went to the nearest exit and prepared to strike.

(Back outside)

The gang noticed another ship, but this one wasn't one they knew. Luigi, on the other hand, readied for battle, as did Yoshi. The ship fired on the castle.

(Inside the castle)

"Good gracious!" Toadsworth said as the castle rumbled. "Master Mario, do go see what did that." "Right," Mario replied as he left the castle. "WHOA!!" he yelled as he saw the two ships, the Mobians, and the car, which transformed back into robot mode.

The _Final Fortress 2 _also appeared, and Eggman's robots leapt out, along with the Decepticons. Soundwave fired at Bumblebee, who dodged and returned fire. Starscream fired his lasers at Sonic, who dodged them easily. Rumble and Frenzy started to shake things up for everyone.

Gregory leapt out of Bowser's airship to begin fighting, whacking a few Egg Pawns with his staff. The hapless robots just took it all. Ravage spotted Gregory and decided to attack him. He ended up biting into Greg's staff, which didn't even get the smallest mark from it, much to Ravage's surprise. Gregory tossed the Decepticon quite some distance.

(Inside the _New Ark_)

Prime watched the battle on the monitors. "They need help," he said. "If we abandon the ship," Ratchet said, "then the Decepticons will overtake it." Grimlock stomped into the room. "Me Grimlock ready to go!" he said, as the floor under him opened and he fell into the battle, landing on Rumble and Frenzy.

A helicopter appeared overhead. "Evac, TRANSFORM!" it said, and then transformed. Everyone that wasn't a Transformer or knew about Transformers was surprised. "I hope this battle can wait," Evac said, "How about each of you guys choose one person to compete in my Key Challenge." "Sounds good," Darkstone said when he appeared. "I'm in," Essence added. Obsidian, Metal, and Gregory also stepped up. Evac transformed and opened his doors, and the four of them entered. Evac took off and flew into the mountains.

(Inside Evac)

Everyone was quiet, which bothered Gregory. "So," he said, "who are you guys, anyway?" "Designation: Metal Sonic," Metal replied. "I'm Essence," Essence added. "My name's Obsidian," Obsidian said. "I'm Gregory Koopa," Gregory replied. "What are we doing in this copter?" "Headed for where Evac hid his Cyber Planet Key," Obsidian answered.

"What's a Cyber Planet Key?"

"An object of extreme power, one could have godly might if he found all four."

"I bet Pops could finally lay his quarrel with Mario to rest if he had that power."

"It's not that simple," Essence said, "you also need the Omega Lock." "I get it," Greg replied, "The Keys unlock the power." "Affirmative," Metal replied. "Are these things Cyber Planet Keys?" Gregory asked, holding out two Spirit Keys. "No," Obsidian said, "Those are Spirit Keys. They open the Spirit Gates, which, coincidently, hold the Omega Lock." They looked out the window, and saw a cave, which Evac was heading for. When he landed, everyone got out.

"The Key is somewhere inside that maze," Evac said, as he took off. Obsidian cringed at the thought of a maze. "Well," he said, "let's go." Everyone entered the maze.

(Play the theme for Hazy Maze Cave from Super Mario 64)

Obsidian started out slow, to get a feel for the maze. Essence did the same. Metal sped right into the maze, not caring about strategy (Reminds you of his namesake, doesn't it?) Gregory tried to smash the walls, and held his hand in pain after trying. They each took a different path, but there are only two solutions to this maze.

Obsidian came up to the exit first, but didn't see the Key. Essence wasn't too far behind. "You wanna fight now," Essence said, "or wait until Metal and Gregory show up?" "We'll be waiting forever," Obsidian replied, "so let's just bring it!" They drew their weapons and charged at each other. Essence got the first hit, slashing Obsidian in the shoulder. Obsidian kicked Essence away, and then charged an attack.

(Play "Boss: Vs Character" from _Sonic the Hedgehog_)

"**WHITE LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!!"**

"**DARKFYRE ATTACK!!!!!"**

Lightning hit Fire, and neither could push the other back. Obsidian stopped his attack first, rolled out of harm's way, and hit Essence with a solid punch. She retaliated by stabbing Obsidian in the leg with her dagger, then pushing away. Obsidian slashed at Essence, who narrowly avoided the attack, and hit him with flames. Essence then charged in to attack again, only to get blasted by Obsidian. She landed hard and felt her leg break. She braced for the final blow, but none came. Instead, she felt her leg un-break.

"What's the matter," She asked, "aren't you gonna finish me?" Obsidian sheathed Lightbringer. "Why would I do that?" he asked. Essence was shocked. "I thought that there was no such thing as mercy in the world," she said. "Let me guess," Obsidian replied, "Darkstone told you that." "No," she said, "he taught it to me. Since we have some time on our hands…"

(Flashback)

_A 13-year old Essence was standing next to Darkstone outside a city. "Now, child," Darkstone said, "are you ready for your final lesson before I let you have a piece of the action?" "I'm not watching you kill all those people!" Essence cried, and started to run away. Darkstone created a post, grabbed Essence, and chained her to it, from her shoulders to her ankles. "You _will_ watch this," he said, "and you _will _pay attention!"_

"_**DARK DIMENSIONAL EVOLUTION!!!!!!!"**_

(Play "Almost Dead" by Powerman 5000)

_He became a winged knight, his body and features completely obscured by darkness. He flew towards the city. He came up to the guardsmen at the gate and slashed them both, killing them. He then blasted down the gates and walked in. The city's residents all watched in horror as Darkstone blasted a large structure, destroying it and killing all inside it. He then started to pick off anyone who came too close, attacked, or even looked at him funny._

_The planet's military came in to attack Darkstone, but he was unaffected by their weapons. He destroyed an entire squadron with one blast, and then readied his swords. The assault shuttles fired their laser cannons at him, with no effect. Darkstone then flew up and destroyed all of the assault shuttles. Tanks came in and fired their weapons, not doing anything. Darkstone charged in and destroyed the tanks._

_Attack mechs arrived and attacked Darkstone, who let the attacks hit. They did nothing. Darkstone then launched an energy blast at them, destroying them all. He then flew up above the city and started charging energy. "Now," he said, "to destroy this eyesore of a city!"_

"_**DARKFIRE NOVA!!!!!!!"**_

_The blast completely obliterated the city, creating a crater. Darkstone landed next to an injured, but not dying, soldier. "Please," the soldier said, "grant me mercy!" Darkstone then blasted the soldier, killing him. He reverted to his normal form and walked over to Essence, who was very pale, and made the chains vanish. "He asked for mercy," she said. "There is no such thing as mercy," Darkstone said coldly._

(End flashback, and resume playing Hazy Maze Cave)

"Whoa," Obsidian said, "Darkstone's evil, but I never thought that he would make anyone watch him slaughter an entire city." "He did," Essence replied, "and that image is burned in my mind forever. I want to help stop the suffering that Darkstone has caused." "Pretend that we never had this conversation whenever Darkstone's around," Obsidian said, "if he finds out about this, he'll kill you for sure." Essence nodded. She went pale and blushed at the same time, effectively canceling the two effects out.

Metal and Gregory finally got to the end of the maze. "So," Gregory said, "where's this Cyber-thingy?" Obsidian noticed a door, and opened it, revealing the Earth Planet Key. Gregory takes it. A passage opens behind the pedestal where the Key was. The four of them walked into it.

(Inside Peach's Castle)

Toadsworth was just walking along inside, when a secret passing opened next to him, almost giving the old Toad a heart attack. Obsidian, Gregory, Essence, and Metal walked out. "My goodness," Toadsworth said, "I had no idea this was here." The four were stunned. "If I knew that led here," Gregory said, "Pops would've taken over by now!"

* * *

Obsidian: Wow, Darkstone's quite the piece of work.

Ultimate: Please tell me that ther's not gonna be too much romance.

Sonic: Don't worry, Notme's not a huge fan of it himself.

Shadow: I think Essence has a crush on Obsidian.

Silver: Next Time: A Really Big Battle!


	9. Battle of the Mushroom Kingdom

Obsidian: This'll be an interesting chapter.

Sonic: Let's just get started.

Shadow: After we say that kirosouji owns Kiro, and Crimson Musashi owns Namu.

* * *

Battle of the Mushroom Kingdom

Obsidian, Essence, Gregory, and Metal exit the castle. A blast of darkness hits Metal, killing him instantly. "It's time to end this," Darkstone said. Bowser and his Koopa Clan soldiers prepared for battle. Everyone came out of the ships. Every Transformer readied weapons, and every Ultimate entered Armor Mode. "I'm going to enjoy destroying all of you," Darkstone said, "as well as this whole planet!"

An Egyptian boy and a boy dressed in blue appeared. "Kiro, Namu," Hunter said, "You couldn't have picked a worse time to show up." The werewolf also stepped up. "Angelo," Darkness said, "you shouldn't be here!" "I can be here if I want," Angelo replied.

Darkstone sent Jazz into the side of the castle, which revealed a strange Cyber Key. "Could it be?" Darkstone said in surprise, "The Planet X Key, at long last, I've found it!" He walked over to pick it up, but Jazz fired his lasers at him. "You wanna piece of me," the Autobot said, still shooting, "YOU WANNA PIECE!?" Darkstone grabbed him. "No," he said pulling Jazz's waist apart, "I want," Jazz's waist gave, "TWO!!!" He threw the halves of the now-dead Jazz in either direction, and picked up the Key. "Once I have the Omega Lock," he said, "The power of Unicron will be mine, and then, NOTHING CAN STOP ME!!!!!!" He then proceeded to laugh evilly and vanish. The Dark Clones then appeared, and charged towards their respective counterparts.

Dark Sonic spindashed into Sonic, who was shocked at the clone's speed. Sonic then tried something new…

"ULTIMATE EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!"

He transformed into his own armor Mode. He looked like a blue and indigo version of Elemental Hero Sparkman, only with a helmet that showed his mouth, and looked like his normal head. He sped around even faster than his clone now, sending fireballs at him when he had a clear shot. Dark Sonic couldn't dodge effectively, not knowing where each attack came from.

Dark Shadow turned to face his counterpart. "Unlike your friend's clone there," he said, "I have your Armor Mode. Allow me to demonstrate…

"ULTIMATE EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!"

He became an evil version of Shadow's Armor Mode. (Just insert something evil into Shadow's Armor Mode wherever you see fit) Shadow then entered his own Armor Mode, and charged in to attack his clone.

Essence decided to make this look good, as she blasted Gregory with her flames, doing nothing whatsoever. "You must be crazy," he said, "fire can't hurt me!" "No," said a voice behind them, "but this can!" Gregory just managed to avoid being beheaded by Carnage's axe-hand.

(Meanwhile, with Darkstone)

Darkstone admired the Planet X Key. He had half of what he needed to finally get his revenge. That is, until he noticed that the Key wasn't radiating any energy, telling him that…

"IT'S A FAKE!!!!!!" Dakstone yelled, as he crushed the Key in his hands.

(Back at the battle)

Venom had the Rose Sisters cornered, and was about to web them up, when Sonic kicked him hard in the chest, sending him into a few trees. Venom landed next to Grimlock, who sent him into the castle wall. He slid down the side of the castle and hit the ground, knocked out.

Carnage attacked Gregory and Obsidian with his axes, but they seemed to dodge every swing perfectly. Essence tried not to hurt anyone, but also to not look like she's doing so. Obsidian noticed this and decided to help by feigning attacks on her, trying to make them look real, which she dodged. Gregory caught on quickly, but decided to focus on Carnage for the time being. The psychotic symbiote decided to try a new tactic, sending tentacles at the Koopa Commander. Greg managed to dodge most of them, but one snared his leg as he jumped. Carnage reeled him in, readied an axe-hand, and prepared to end the battle. He was hit by a large amount of fiery paint, complements of Junior.

Bumblebee took cover behind the castle as he fired his arm cannon at Soundwave, who did get hit by the blasts. Ravage latched onto the Autobot's arm. Bumblebee tried to shake him off, but the Decepticon panther's grip was too tight. Hot Rod managed to hit Ravage with his blaster, causing him to let go. Soundwave intervened by shooting at Hot Rod before he could kill Ravage. Starscream then fired his own lasers at the two.

Light rushed into the battle. He got in front of Starscream. "Why are you fighting us?" he asked, "I thought you made a truce with Sonic Heroes and the Autobots." "Well, isn't it a pleasure to see you here alive, Ultimate," Starscream replied, "I want to be the most powerful being in the multiverse, and the power of Primus is going towards reaching that goal!" "So you'd rather be the best then do the honorable thing," Light added. "Yep, pretty much," Starscream replied, as he readied his lasers and fired on Light, who dodged them easily, bumping into Demon. "Hello, Light," he said, "Let's see whose stronger!" Demon then blasted Light, who wasn't at full capacity yet. Jaden and Vanessa got between Light and Demon. "You wanna get to Light," Vanessa started. "You're gonna have to get through us!" Jaden finished.

Shadow was not faring well against his clone, who was faster, stronger, and more ruthless than he was. Dark Shadow finally decided to let up, giving Shadow the opening he needed for…

"**CHAOS STORM!!!!!!!!"**

Dark Shadow was sent flying by the attack. Shadow decided to wait until everyone was done fighting.

Dark Sonic decided to flee, hopefully running into Darkstone. Waspinator saw the battle, and was hit by Dark Shadow, falling to pieces.

Starscream was confused, as his strongest enemies fled so quickly. He decided that without Darkstone there, their morale was low. He also noticed Venom and Carnage fleeing. Essence saw this and knew it was her cue to leave as well. "I won't forget about your promise," she called towards Obsidian.

"Cowards," Demon said, as he, Ultimatum, Hydra, War Machine, and Anubis were all that remained. _Fall back,_ said a voice in Demon's head. "Everyone fall back!" he said, as he and the Apocalypse Forces retreated.

"Why are they retreating?" Jaden asked. "I guess that Darkstone found out that he had a fake Key," Obsidian said. "Decepticons, ATTACK!!!!" Starscream yelled. Obsidian reached for his watch, as if to enter Knight Mode.

"Decepticons, RETREAT!!!" the Decepticons did so.

"Was that really necessary?" Sonic asked Obsidian. "Yes," Obsidian replied. "By the way," Knuckles started, "to what was Essence referring to when she mentioned 'your promise'?" Obsidian decided to explain.

(5 hours later)

"That about explains it," Obsidian said. "Let's get going!" Sonic said, impatiently. Everyone (Sonic Heroes, Autobots, Ultimates, GX gang, Gregory) boarded the _New Ark_, which took off.

"So," Greg asked, "where are we goin'?" "Back to Sonic's dimension," Vector Prime replied. "You mean to tell me that there was a Cyber Planet Key in our own universe and you never told us!" Knuckles yelled.

Light went over to Obsidian. "You're in love, aren't you?" he asked. "What are you talking about?" Obsidian replied. "Don't hide it from me," Light said, "I've been hit by the same feelings, so I know what to look for. So who's the lucky girl?" "If you must know," Obsidian started, and then whispered something into Light's ear.

* * *

Ultimate: Be right back _(runs off to barf)_

Silver: Okay then...

Shadow: Next Time: Short Homecoming


	10. The Big Challenge

Obsidian: Welcome to the latest installment of Transformers: Overdrive!

Shadow: This chapter's just for the Key Challenge.

Sonic: Next time'll...

Silver: Let's talk about next time _after_ the chapter!

* * *

The Big Challenge

The _New Ark_ appeared over Station Square. Everyone beamed down, and the movie Autobots instinctively transformed. "There's no need for that, guys," Sonic told them, "everyone knows about Transformers." Everyone then turned their attention to the big (and I mean BIG) tower in the middle of the ocean. "What is that!?" Tails said. "That," Vector Prime replied, "is where the Giant Planet Key resides."

"Let's go already!" Light said, "The sooner we get the Keys, the sooner we can stop Darkstone!" "Sorry, corporal," Hassleberry said, "but you should stay in the barracks." "He's right," Obsidian added, "your wounds aren't fully healed yet, so fighting will just make them worse." Light decided to go back onto the ship, because he knew that everyone agreed with Obsidian. Obsidian, Jaden, Sonic, Bumblebee, Gregory, and Prime then entered the tower via a panel that appeared next to them.

(Inside the tower)

Everyone appeared in a large room. "Everyone should keep an eye out for the Key Guardian," Obsidian said, "You never know what he could be." "Aye, good point," a voice said, coming from above them. They looked up to see a truly massive Transformer, about the size of a standard skyscraper. "Are you the Key Guardian?" Sonic asked. "Indeed I am," the Transformer said, "name's Metroplex." Everyone just stood there, not really moving. "My challenge is a simple one," Metroplex continued, "climb to the top of the tower in 3 cycles." "What's a cycle?" Gregory asked. "Oh, about one of your hours, lad," Metroplex replied.

They noticed a staircase appearing next to them, and started to climb it. Bumblebee and Prime decided to stay behind, since they were too big for the stairs, anyway.

"So," Gregory said, "what's with these stairs? I thought we'd end up in another maze." "Each Guardian has their own challenge," Obsidian said, "Each one suits the each Key best. A maze for the Earth Planet Key, a race for the Speed Planet Key, and a climbing challenge for the Giant Planet Key." Sonic decided to walk, because the stairs were rather steep.

"I wonder if this is only stairs," Jaden said. "If it were," Obsidian replied, "we wouldn't have 3 hours to get to the top."

They came to a room about a third of the way up. Inside was a multitude of puzzles. There were four levers, a block puzzle, and a huge slider. "Look for clues as to how to solve these puzzles," Obsidian said. Sonic looked at the slider and started to move the tiles, hoping to figure out what the picture is. Gregory started looking at the block puzzle, hoping to find all the switches. Jaden pulled the lever farthest to the right without thinking first, and a bunch of snakes fell into the room. "JADEN YUKI!!!!" everyone else shouted. Obsidian turned the snakes into slinkies, and went over to one of the other levers.

Sonic finally figured out the picture on the slider panels, the Omega Lock symbol, which Vector Prime showed them on the way to Jaden's dimension. As he put the last panel into its proper place, another panel appeared in the empty space left after the puzzle was solved, after which the whole thing lit up.

Gregory found the switch, and started moving the first block to it. He occasionally had to smash another block with his staff. Once the block was on the switch, a panel next to the slider puzzle lit up.

Obsidian pondered the lever puzzle. _It's not the far right, _he thought, _that leaves three, but which one? _He looked at the symbols above the levers. The middle left had a strange, clawed footprint over it, the far left had a rising sun, the one Jaden pulled had streaks, and the last one had a gear. _Wait, _Obsidian thought, _those are the symbols on the Cyber Planet Keys. The correct lever should have the Giant symbol over it. It must be… _"This one," he said, pulling the middle right lever. The last panel lit up, and the door leading farther upwards opened. Everyone continued on their way.

"I HATE SLIDER PUZZLES!!!" Sonic shouted. "I here ya," Jaden replied. The group continued upwards, seeing another door about a third of the way from the top.

They entered it, and saw a bunch of drones, with a counter that read "100". Sonic started gathering energy for a Light-Speed Attack, when Gregory inhaled and let loose a large jet of flame from his mouth at the drones, taking out 20 of them, which the counter confirmed. **(80)**

Obsidian rushed into a large group of them and swung Lightbringer in a large circle, taking out a bunch of them. **(65)**

Jaden let loose a huge blast of fire at the group of drones, taking out a lot of them. **(50)**

Sonic had all the energy he needed, and launched his Light-Speed Attack, taking out all of the remaining drones. **(1)**

"Wait," Sonic said, "why does the counter still say that there's an enemy left when we just KOed all of 'em?" "I don't know," Obsidian replied. The ground rumbled. "I think I'm getting an idea about that," Jaden said, as a large robotic dragon appeared. It attacked the group with fire breath. Everyone dodged the attack at the last second.

Obsidian tried to turn the dragon into something easier to defeat, like a Goomba, but nothing happened. Sonic sent fireballs at it, but it dodged them. Gregory started whacking it with his staff, inflicting actual damage.

Obsidian used his heart-sense on the dragon, which revealed that it was, in fact, a machine. He drew Lightbringer and leapt up to attack, beheading the robot. It fell to the ground, nonfunctional. The door opened, and the group continued onward.

The next door had a timer above it. It read "1:01:59". "I guess that's our remaining time," Sonic said. "Aye, lad, you guessed it," Metroplex said. They were just above his head now. Jaden noticed that these stairs weren't as steep. "Hey, guys," he said, "I think we can run the rest of the way!" They start running up to the top.

They make it with "00:01:05" on the clock. Obsidian grabs the Key. "Okay," Greg said, "let's go!" Obsidian warps them back to the gang.

"Good to see you're still alive, general," Hassleberry said when they appeared. Prime and Bumblebee were standing next to him. "At ease, soldier," Jaden said.

Essence appeared. Everyone readied weapons. "Don't worry," she said, "I'm on your side." "How can we trust you?" Chazz asked. "Let me put it this way," Essence replied, "if I came here to fight you, I wouldn't appear in front of you, now, would I?" Everyone replied with various ways of saying "no".

"Just let me explain," Essence continued, "Darkstone's to busy looking for his precious Planet X Key to bother you, but the Decepticons are at Duel Academy, waiting for you to arrive with the Cyber Planet Keys. The Apocalypse Forces are also lying in wait on Academy Island, for the Spirit Keys." "Thanks for the information," Obsidian said, "we'll be sure to put it to good use." "Oh, and before I forget," Essence added, "I'd love to see you in your human form." She then vanished.

"Where are we going next?" Sonic asked. "Mobius," Obsidian replied. "You mean," Manic said, "our home world?" Everyone boarded the _New Ark_, which disappeared again.

* * *

Obsidian: Uh...

Ultimate: _(Still barfing)_

Sonic: He _really _hates romance.

Silver: Next time: Battle of Mobius!

All: See ya then!


	11. Mobian Excursion

Obsidian: Now, this one could be hard to follow.

Sonic: A lot of them are hard to follow!

Shadow: What makes this one any different?

Obsidian: This one has...you're just gonna have to read it!

* * *

Mobian Excursion

"One question, Obsidian," Hunter said as he came onto the bridge, "why are we going to Mobius?" "For one," Obsidian replied, "I'm pretty sure there's a Spirit Key on Mobius, and I know for certain that the Planet X Key is."

"And you know this how?"

"I'm the one who hid it there."

(Duel Academy)

Demon was lying in wait for the heroes to show up, when Darkstone contacted him telepathically. _"Demon,"_ he said, _"you must take my soldiers and head for Mobius."_ "Why should I?" Demon asked, and then clutched his head in pain. "I GET THE MESSAGE!!!!" he shouted, as he gathered the Apocalypse Forces, symbiotes, and Waspinator. "Ultimatum," he said, "Take us to Mobius." Ultimatum opened a portal, and the villains walked into it.

(Mobius: South Island)

The _New Ark_ appeared over Green Hill Zone and touched down. "Okay," Obsidian said, "who's coming along this time?" Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Julie, Manic, Sonia, and Prime stepped up. "Where's Sonic?" Obsidian asked.

Sonic was in his room, with the door locked. Obsidian just makes the door disappear and walks in. "You're coming, right," he said. "Wrong," Sonic replied. "I'm not asking," Obsidian told him. "Fine,' Sonic said, not even bothering to argue.

As soon as they left the ship, they saw a Flicky carrying the Spirit Key. Obsidian waited for the bird to drop it, and picked it up. "Okay," Manic said, "where's this Planet X Key?" "I gave it to…" Obsidian started, "now I know why Sonic didn't want to come! He and his siblings are royalty here!" Everyone else was shocked. "He's right," Sonic added, "our mom's the queen of Mobius."

"Let's split into two groups," Obsidian said, "Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and Julie will search for the other Spirit Key, while the rest of us go talk to Queen Aleena."

(With Group 1: Shadow, Knuckles, and the Rose Sisters)

Shadow checked Emerald Hill Zone first. _If this music wasn't giving me a headache,_ he thought, _I'd enjoy it here._ He then noticed a switch. It was set to "vs", with "normal" being the other setting. Shadow switched it to "normal", and the music changed. "That's better," he said, as the group pressed onward.

(I felt a little random right there)

The group passed through Emerald Hill Zone, and got to Chemical Plant Zone. It was a little worse for wear, but they could still pass through with little difficulty. Once they found the Spirit Key, Venom and Carnage appeared.

(Play "Crawling" by Linkin Park. I picked this one because it seems to fit the symbiotes quite well)

Shadow sent Chaos Spears at Carnage, who dodged. Knuckles attacked Venom with a Thunder Arrow, stunning him. After recovering, Venom charged at Knuckles, arms extended, and clawed at him. Knuckles punched the symbiote away, and then threw a piece of the machinery at him.

Carnage morphed his right hand into a scythe, and his left hand into a tentacle, and charged at Shadow. Shadow avoided the attack and attacked with lightning. Carnage screamed in pain, and then laughed psychotically when the attack was over. Shadow then attacked again, but Carnage avoided the attack this time.

Venom sent webs at Knuckles, who barely avoided them. The red echidna then summoned a boulder and threw it at Venom, who smashed it with his enhanced strength. Venom then grabbed a large pole and started to attack with it. Amy doused Venom with water, not really doing anything to him.

Carnage swung his axe-hand at Shadow again, and missed once again. "If we cannot kill you," he said, as he grabbed Julie with his tentacles, "I guess we'll just have to kill your friends first." Shadow entered his Darkspines form and severed the tentacles with a strong blast of electricity. It kept going and hit some pipes, making a loud noise. Venom and Carnage seemed to go crazy when they heard the noise. "That's it," Shadow said, "guys; make as much noise with the pipes as possible!"

Amy and Julie started hitting metal with their hammers, and Knuckles started banging pipes together. The symbiotes started to slide off of their hosts. Once they fell off completely, Dark Shadow appeared, and drew a pair of swords. He went over to the symbiotes' hosts and killed them. Venom crawled off, while Carnage charged at Dark Shadow. The clone welcomed the symbiote, and let it bond with him. He was soon in what looked like a crimson suit of armor, which appeared to melt, covering his entire body. He now had a manic smile, bearing sharp teeth, white eye-patches, and erratically-moving quills. He let out a psychotic laugh, and said, "We are now SHADOW-CARNAGE!!!!!!!!"

(With Group 2: Obsidian, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Tails, and Prime. If the song's still playing, read no further until it's over.)

(Play "His World", whichever one you want)

Obsidian warped the group right to the castle. "I'll wait here," Prime said, and he transformed. The rest of the group walked into the castle.

"So," Sonic started, "what's the deal with the Planet X Key?" "You know how the Cyber Planet Keys are pieces of Primus's power, right?" Obsidian replied, "Well the Planet X key is a piece of Unicron's power. You see, both of them sealed the vast majority of their power into the Omega Lock. They created the Keys for if they ever needed that power again. The Planet X Key's Guardian was killed by one of Unicron's previous servants, before Darkstone. I managed to escape with the Key, and hand it to the royal family of Mobius. However, this servant tracked me down. I managed to kill him, but he used the last of his power to seal me in time, and erase my memory. It was Hunter who released me from the seal."

As Obsidian's story ended, they came up to the door to the throne room. It opened, revealing Aleena, Queen of Mobius. "I was wondering when my children would show up," she said. "Your Highness," Obsidian said, bowing, "we require the Planet X Key." "Why you would need it, I wonder," Aleena replied. Obsidian decided to enter his Human Form. He has a slight tan, sunglasses, a white shirt, blue jeans, Air Shoes, and a black trenchcoat. "I am the one who gave it to your great-great-great grandfather." "Very well then," Aleena replied, opening a secret chamber, housing the Planet X Key. Obsidian grabbed it.

Shadow, Knuckles, and the Rose Sisters burst in. "We've got the last Spirit Key," Shadow said, "but we have a problem." Shadow-Carnage burst into the castle. "Now you shall all die!" he yelled, before being hit by Prime's ion cannon, sending him flying. "We have to move, now!" Prime called to the group. The Apocalypse Forces were on the other side of the drawbridge, along with Essence, the dark clones, and Waspinator. Shadow sent Chaos Spears at his clone, who dodged. The attack kept going and hit Waspinator, blowing him to pieces again.

Obsidian drew Lightbringer, and charged at Ultimatum, who avoided the attack. Sonic spin-dashed at War Machine, who countered with missiles. Sonic was sent backwards, but wasn't seriously hurt. Knuckles threw a boulder at Hydra, who slashed it in half with her scythe. Obsidian attacked the bridge itself, but it resisted the blow.

Light, Hunter, and Jaden caught up with the group. "You shouldn't be here," Obsidian told Light, "You're still injured!" "He looks fine to me," Demon said, standing behind Light, 'in fact, he looks good enough to re-merge with!" He put his hand on Light, and sent his power into him. Demon vanished after a few seconds, and Light's wounds were completely healed, but he then started to change.

Light's body absloutly changed into a monster. The Hollow mask fully engulfed his face. He has devil wings. He has a lizard tail, sharp claws, dragon feet, spikes on his left shoulder and back, long white hair, colored black and white.His eyes are black and yellow. "I call this form," He said, but in Demon's tone, "Hollow Mode!"

Obsidian decided that enough was enough.

"DIMENSIONAL EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!"

He entered his Knight Mode, and prepared to fight.

* * *

Shadow: Why did my clone get Carnage?

Sonic: And why's Light evil?

Obsidian: I didn't write it!

Silver: Next Time: The Battle of Mobius!


	12. The Battle of Mobius

Obsidian: Okay, why am I fighting Light again?

Ultimate: He's been possessed by Demon, remember?

Obsidian: Oh, yeah...

Jazz: You can't escape from me, Megatron! _(kicks Megatron you-know-where)_

Megatron: WHY YOU!!!!!! _(grabs_ _Jazz)_

Jazz:: _(Shooting at Megatron) _You wanna piece of me!? YOU WANNA PIECE!?

Megatron: No! I want _(rips Jazz in half) _TWO!!!!

Obsidian: Thanks for shutting him up.

Megatron: Don't mention it!

* * *

Battle of Mobius

Obsidian watched as Light vanished from sight, and could no longer be sensed with normal aura-sense. (He has to concentrate pretty hard to use heart-sense, which leaves him vulnerable)

(Play "What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost" by Taking Back Sunday)

Something hit Obsidian in the chest, and he swung his sword in that direction, hitting nothing. More blows came, and Obsidian slashed and blasted in every direction, still hitting nothing. He surrounded himself in energy, but heard nothing getting blasted away.

"What's going on?" Syrus asked, "Why are Obsidian's attacks going through Light?" "Light's a Hollow now," Darkness replied, "so the attacks are doing nothing because Obsidian doesn't have Spiritual Pressure."

Obsidian defended, but the defense worked none too well, because he couldn't predict where the next blow would come from. He was sent flying by a powerful blow, causing him to drop Lightbringer. He also went back into Armor Mode. He readied his Ion cannon and fired in the general direction he was sent from, hitting only the castle. He was hit again, this time reverting to normal. He landed hard, and stumbled to his feet. A claw collided with his chest, slashing it open, sending blood everywhere.

"You're an idiot, Light," Obsidian said, "You forget I'm immortal or something?" Another blow came, causing another large wound. Obsidian was in bad shape now. "You should head back to the barracks and let another soldier handle this battle," Hassleberry said. "I can handle it," Obsidian said weakly. "Hassleberry's right, Obsidian," Jaden said, "I'll take over!" "You're likely to get killed," Obsidian replied, "You know that?" "Yeah, I know," Jaden replied, "but Light's my partner, so I have to help him!" Jaden raised his arm into the air.

"PHOENIX EVOLUTION!!!!!"

Jaden entered his Armor Mode, and charged into the battle.

(Play "Boost Me", by Trevor Rabin)

Jaden slashed Light, inflicting a moderate wound. Light retaliated with his claws, but Jaden dodged. Jaden then engulfed Light in flames, causing moderate burns. Light swung both arms at Jaden, sending him flying.

Jaden got up and grabbed Lightbringer, which was next to him, and swung it and his sword at Light, who dodged. Light then gathered energy.

"**LIGHT OF DESTRUCTION!!!!"**

The attack came too quickly for Jaden to avoid. He took heavy damage, and was sent flying towards the other villains, landing in human form.

Shadow-Carnage kicks Jaden to Dark Sonic, who grabs Jaden and holds his eyes even with his own. "You've got a lot of guts for someone your age," he said. "Uh, thanks," Jaden replied. "And I like to spill guts!" Dark Sonic continued, as he stabs Jaden with a knife and tosses him to Dark Hunter. Jaden looked at the clone with fear in his eyes. "You think I'm gonna kill you, don't you?" Dark Hunter asked. Jaden said nothing. "Don't worry," Dark Hunter continued, "we won't kill you just yet." Dark Sonic, Shadow-Carnage, and Light went over to the GX gang and Ultimates. "We're gonna kill your friends first," Shadow-Carnage said, followed by a psychotic laugh.

Darkstone appeared next to his minions, and grabbed Jaden. "You're going to watch this," he said, "and then, you're going to die." Jaden tried to break Darkstone's grip, but he was too weak.

Shadow-Carnage readied a sickle-hand and swung at Syrus, who barely managed to avoid it. Dark Sonic sent dark flames at Alexis, who countered with an ice shield. Light moved over to Vanessa. "I'll start with you," he said coldly. Before she could say anything, Light put his hand over her mouth. He got in next to her ear. "You need to play dead once I do this," he whispered into her ear, "I'll mask your aura." He then hit Vanessa hard in the chest, and she fell over, playing possum.

Essence watched the scene from afar, afraid to attract Darkstone's wrath for not finishing off whoever she attacks. "GET OVER HERE, ESSENCE!!!!" Darkstone shouted. She obeyed. "I know how much you hate to kill anyone," he said, smiling, "so just this once, I will not require it of you, but next time, I expect a clean kill, understood?" "Yes, sir," Essence said, masking her fear.

Shadow-Carnage tried beheading Bastion, but he dodged. Dark Sonic broke through the shield, and stabbed Alexis in the chest. She fell to the ground, near-death. "Finish her!" Dark Hunter yelled. When Dark Sonic raised his knife to finish Alexis off, it was met by Obsidian's hand. "You're in no condition to be fighting," Syrus said. "I know," Obsidian replied, "but I can't just watch my friends get slaughtered!" He took the knife from Dark Sonic and stabbed him with it. Dark Sonic fell to the ground, dead.

Hunter started to heal Alexis, but was slashed in the chest by Shadow-Carnage. "We'll have none of that!" he said, laughing.

Jaden tried desperately to escape Darkstone's grip, but failed miserably. "If I didn't know better," Darkstone said, "I'd say you were fearful for your life, but I know that you fear for the lives of your friends, so I will take what I want, in exchange for sparing your miserable lives!" "And what is that?" Jaden asked. "Why, the Spirit Keys of course," he said, "along with the Plane X Key."

"And you think we'll just hand them over to you?"

"I can be very," Darkstone paused, searching for the best word, "persuasive."

Hunter reached into his pocket and took out the six Spirit Keys that the group had found. "No!" Obsidian yelled, "He might be lying!" "And you have a better idea?" Hunter replied, "This way, there's a chance we'll survive!" Obsidian then realized that he was in no condition to revive anyone, and if Hunter dies, he won't be for a long time. "Alright," Obsidian said, "we accept your terms, Darkstone." He reached into his pouch and took out the Planet X Key, handing it to Darkstone. Hunter also gave him the Spirit Keys. Dark Hunter healed everyone's wounds.

"I only count six Spirit Keys," Darkstone said. "That's all we've collected so far," Jaden replied. "I'll be expecting the last one soon," Darkstone said, "and just so you don't forget…

"**BINDING DARKNESS!!!!!"**

Chains erupted from under Darkstone's trenchcoat, wrapping around Syrus, Alexis, Tails, Amy, Julie, Vanessa, and Aleena. They were dragged in closer to Darkstone. "This may be of interest to Hunter," Darkstone said, "I also have Blizzeta Drake as my prisoner back in your dimension. You have three days to find the last Spirit Key, before I kill all of my prisoners!" He and his minions then teleported away, taking those he just captured.

Hunter fell to his knees. "Three days," he said weakly, tears in his eyes, "only three days to comb the multiverse to find one Spirit Key," He slammed his fist into the ground, "ONE (clang, boom, crash, thud) SPIRIT KEY!!!!!" "Calm down, Hunter," Gregory said, "we'll find it." "You don't understand!" Hunter replied, "If we don't, the only family I have left is going to be taken from me!" "Would it cheer you up at all if I told you that I already knew where the last Spirit Key was?" Greg asked. Hunter was shocked. "Where is it?" he asked. "A friend of mine has it," Greg replied, "on the DK Isles." Obsidian slapped himself in the face. "DK Isles," he said, "I just remembered that that's also where the last Cyber Planet Key's supposed to be!" "And you didn't think that was important while we were still in my dimension for what reason?" Greg asked.

The group boarded the _New Ark_, and warped to the DK Isles. They were greeted by a lush jungle environment, with crocodiles, vultures, and very strange apes.

* * *

Sonic: Next Time: The gang meets Donkey Kong!

Jazz: That all you got, Megatron?

Obsidian: WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE!?!?!?!? _(Activates springboard that Jazz is conveniently standing on)_

Jazz: AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Obsidian: Till then!

Ultimate: Sayonara!


	13. Fall of Duel Academy

Ultimate: Wow, this was fast!

Obsidian: Just get to the point!

Sonic: Nintendo owns Donkey Kong, and Koopa Commander Gregory owns Scarlet.

* * *

Fall of Duel Academy

"Be on your toes," Gregory told everyone, "you never know when Kremlings will appear." "Kremlings are the least of our worries," Obsidian replied, "I'm more worried about the safety of our friends." There was rustling in some nearby bushes. Everyone but Obsidian entered defensive postures. "Come on, guys," he said, "this is really cliché. I doubt that whatever's in that bush will hurt us."

A Klap Trap jumped out and started chewing on Ironhide's foot. Ironhide looked at the gator, and in a flash, it was a smear on the ground. "Note to self," Gregory said, "don't get Ironhide mad at me."

More rustling in the bushes. This time, even Obsidian braced for an enemy, but instead, a teenage girl appeared. "Gregory?" she said, "what are you doing here?" "Scarlet," Greg said, "I need that key I gave you!" "Who is this?" Hunter asked. "Here," Scarlet replied, "watch this." She created an image around them.

(Flashback)

_They say the eyes are windows into one's soul. Her eyes always have a faint, green aura seeping from them...it is visible in the darkness, and shines brightly when exposed to the light of the moon, and is brightest during a full moon. It is also worth noting, that during a full moon, the aura can actually be felt..._

_The elders of her village know the aura as the presence of Stars in her soul, but do not reveal this to anyone, for fear that it will leak out, and those with terrible intentions would seek the power. It is according to them, and other wise men across the globe, that locked in the deepest parts of her soul, is the power of all Stars. This makes her the most accessible and most potent vessel of their power._

_It was a most historic moment for the elders when she met that strange boy in the jungles...and saved him from the ravenous bush of Piranha plants. After their greeting and friendship was set in...the proverbial "gate" that kept the Star power locked inside of her, opened very slightly...letting some of their excess power bleed out._

_The elders theorize, that if the boy and Scarlet delve into a deeper relationship, that the "gate" will soon burst open, giving the girl a very potent way of manipulating the power..._

_-_

_"Gregory, I'll teach you how to dance if you want."_

_"Nah...maybe another day? I know that you want--hey! Aw man...we missed the best part of the sun set... Wait…Scarlet, your eyes...?"_

_-_

_"Well, Chris said that too...we always talked about how the Stars give us different kinds of energy, like life, and the excess energy that we have to wish for."_

_"Yes, and the wishes that we send to them give them their power as well, Gregory."_

_"I know, we talked about that alot too..."_

_-_

_((I'm glad I caught this before sending, it sounds weird because this is when they were still only young.))_

_"Scarlet, why do your eyes glow in the dark? That's really cool!"_

_"...Hm...I don't know really. I asked the grown ups of the village and they said that it wasn't really important, and that I needed to hurry to my lessons..._

_[And later that day..._

_"Gregory, you know what's funny?" _

_"What is it?"_

_"The kids in my village think the moon is made of cheese."_

_"That's crazy!"_

_"I know..."_

_"Everyone knows that the moon is a really big star!"_

_-_

_Emerald eyes meet gray eyes._

_Loving eyes meet lonely eyes._

_Warm eyes meet cold eyes._

_When the two pairs of eyes can see past each other, the gate will open, and the two Star Guardians will be realized through love alone._

(End Flashback)

"That was weird," Shadow said. "I'll take you to the key," Scarlet told Greg, and they left.

Grimlock walked into a shrine, and flames appeared at the corners. "By entering my arena," a deep, rough voice said, "you accept my Key Challenge!" A quadropedic robotic dragon appeared. "Scourge, TRANSFORM!!!" it yelled, as it transformed. He was now a large humanoid robot, holding what was his tail as an axe.

"My challenge is one of strength," Scourge said, "are you up for it?" Grimlock transformed. "Me Grimlock up for anything!" he said. "Good," Scourge replied, "here is my challenge: without anything but your strength, no guns or ranged weapons of any sort, or transforming, defeat me in combat." "Me Grimlock ready!" Grimlock replied, as he threw his gun out of the arena and drew his sword.

Scourge made the first move, swinging his axe at the Dinobot, who blocked. Grimlock swung his sword at Scourge, but he was also blocked. This continued for a few minutes, until Scourge landed the first blow, hitting Grimlock in the knee. Grimlock retaliated with a strong kick, knocking his opponent off balance. Scourge swung his axe at Grimlock in retaliation, but he missed.

"Where'd Grimlock run off to?" Hunter asked. Obsidian noticed the Key Shrine, with a battle going on inside. "I think he's in that shrine," he said. The group went closer, and Grimlock was indeed fighting the Key Guardian.

Scourge kicked Grimlock in the chest, creating a large scratch. Grimlock retaliated with a mighty slash with his sword, inflicting a large wound on the Key Guardian. Scourge retaliated by punching Grimlock in the face. "NOBODY HITS ME GRIMLOCK IN THE FACE!!!!!" Grimlock shouted in rage, as he tackled Scourge, sending him out of the shrine.

"You have successfully completed my challenge," Scourge said, "and may claim the Jungle Planet Key as a reward." Grimlock stepped up to the alter upon which the Key rested, and grabbed it. "Me Grimlock have last Cyber Planet Key!" he said excitedly as he exited the shrine. "Excellent work, Grimlock," Vector Prime replied. "Now all we need is the last Spirit Key," Obsidian said.

Greg and Scarlet returned with the last Spirit Key. "Okay," Obsidian said, "on to Duel Academy!" Everyone boarded the _New Ark_, and it warped to Duel Academy.

(While all that was happening)

Blizzeta Drake, AKA Blizz, was sitting in the forest near Duel Academy, in chains, being watched by Waspinator. "So," she said, "what's your story? Why do you work for Darkstone?" No response came at first, but then Waspinator looked at Blizz. "Waspinator works for Darkstone," he said, "because Darkstone is more rewarding than Megatron."

Darkstone and his other minions returned with the six Spirit Keys, the Planet X Key, and the new prisoners. "I grow tired of looking at that school," Darkstone said. "Light, clones, lure the humans in there into a false sense of security. Once I give the signal, we all attack." Light returned to human form, and the clones changed their physical appearance to match that of their counterparts. They then headed off to the Main Building.

They were greeted with cheers and happy faces. Crowler rushed to them. "Good to see you guys are still alive," he said, "now, where are the rest of you?" "They'll, uh, be along," Dark Sonic replied, trying his best to sound like his counterpart. Crowler showed the group to Sheppard.

"Come in," Sheppard said, "I'm happy that you survived your quest! Did you find all the Keys?" "We only have six," Light replied, "The rest of us are trying to find the last one." "Well done," Sheppard replied, "while you're here, you should make yourselves at home. There's plenty of food." "Good," Dark Hunter said, "I'm starving!" They went down to the cafeteria, using path with the least students. "Why'd you do that?" Dark Shadow asked. "We need to act like our good halves would," Dark Hunter replied, "and I really am starving." "The sooner Darkstone gives the signal," Dark Sonic said, "the better."

The symbiote started to get restless. _Let me kill something,_ it demanded to Dark Shadow. _Wait for the signal, _Dark Shadow replied, _after Darkstone gives the signal, you can kill whatever you want._

Once they goy to the cafeteria, they noticed that the majority of the students were there, eating their dinner. Dark Hunter ran over to the counter. "GIMME THE BIGGEST BURGER YOU HAVE!!!!" he shouted. The other clones sweatdropped. "I think his disguise has gone to his head," Dark Sonic whispered to Dark Shadow, who nodded. Light rushed to the counter. "ME TOO!!!" he shouted. Once Dark Hunter and Light got back to the table the group was sitting at, they finished their food in about 5 seconds. "I didn't know anyone could eat that fast," Dark Sonic said.

_NOW!!!_ Darkstone told the group telepathically. "I think that's the signal," Light said. "Nah, that was Darkstone calling it off," Dark Shadow said sarcastically. Light started to leave, until Dark Shadow grabbed him. "Of course that was the signal!" he said.

Dark Sonic and Dark Hunter returned to their normal appearance, and Dark Shadow let Carnage take over. Light entered his Chaos Mode. The students ran around screaming like idiots. Shadow-Carnage ran up and started slashing students, killing whoever he could. The other clones did he same. Light started attacking the building, causing it to start crumbling. The Apocalypse Forces appeared, and the students started screaming louder. They started to attack the students, killing a large number of them. Waspinator blocked the exit to the school, but got trampled by the students.

Darkstone was outside waiting for them, he threw what was left of Crowler aside, and let out a large energy blast, killing a large group of students. Some Students started summoning monsters, which took solid form. The monsters attacked Darkstone and Essence, but the two slaughtered them. "That will suffice," Darkstone told Essence, who nodded and headed off to guard the prisoners. Darkstone started charging energy, while facing the Main Building.

"**DARKFYRE NOVA!!!!!!!"**

A huge blast of darkness issued forth from his hands, obliterating the building. Light and the clones were unharmed, but everyone else inside was killed instantly.

Light slowly walked over to the blue dorm.

"**LIGHT OF DESTRUCTION!!!!!!"**

The blast obliterated the dorm, and killed whoever was inside.

Dark Sonic ran to the yellow dorm.

"**DARKFIRE ATTACK!!!!!"**

Dark flames quickly consumed the building, leaving no survivors.

Shadow-Carnage charged towards the red dorm. He went in, killed everyone, and destroyed the building. Darkstone walked over to a clearing in the forest, directly above the Spirit Gates. "I may not have access to what lies within the Gates just yet," he said, "but I do have access to what lies near them!" He waved his hand, and a large metal canister appeared.

"Don't tell me he's gonna…" Alexis started. "I believe so," Essence finished.

Darkstone smashed the container, and three cards fell out. "Yes," he said, "the Sacred Beasts, The perfect engines of this planet's destruction!" He picked up the Sacred Beast cards, and raised them into the air. "I summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" The cards started to glow.

(Play "Solaris Phase 1")

Huge flames rose form the ground, giving way to a sinister-looking dragon. Lightning erupted from the skies, and a yellow, skeletal-looking creature descended. An aura of darkness surrounded Darkstone, and erupted into a huge humanoid demon-like creature. "Go, my sevants," Darkstone yelled, "rain destruction on this world!" The Sacred Beasts flew off in different directions, attacking all in their path.

Darkstone looked at the rubble. "This is unacceptable for our base of operations," he said, as he used his powers to reassemble the pieces of the Duel Academy buildings into a huge, black castle. He entered, and his minions brought the prisoners in with them.

* * *

Hunter: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!

Obsidian: Now that we've covered the _obvious_, let's move on!

Sonic: Next Time: Prison Break!

All: Till Then!


	14. Prison Break

Ultimate: This chapter looks to be action-packed.

Obsidian: I agree, it's at least really funny.

Sonic: Notme doesn't own Beast Wars.

Everyone else: _(glares at Sonic)_

Sonic: Oops...

* * *

Prison Break

The _New Ark _appeared over a changed Academy Island. "What happened?" Jaden asked in shock. "Darkstone," Obsidian replied coolly. They disembarked, and looked around for survivors. Hunter was worried. He hoped that Blizz was still alive. There was rustling in the bushes, and everyone readied to attack.

Pharaoh walked out of the bushes ad meowed softly. She was followed quickly by Zane. "I should take you to the other survivors," Zane said.

(Darkstone's throne room)

"I see the final stage of the game has begun," Darkstone said as he looked out the window, "War Machine!" "Yes, My Lord," War Machine said as he entered." Track down any survivors of our attack," he said, "and remember what I told you, there are to be no survivors!" War Machine left to do as commanded.

(With the heroes)

The gang found that a few key people had survived the attack: Mindy, Jasmine, Atticus, and Sheppard. "We managed to escape the Main Building before it was destroyed," Mindy said. "I'll tell them what happened," Zane said.

(Flashback)

_Blizz was talking to Jasmine and Mindy, who were fighting over Hunter. "Once they get back, _he'll_ choose which one of you to go out with!" she finally told them. Blizz paused as she sensed something coming. "Girls, hide," she said. Jasmine and Mindy ducked into the bushes._

_Darkstone and his forces appeared. "What are you doing here?" Blizz asked. "Why, preparing to welcome your friends back to this school," Darkstone replied. "Wait, I sense that they are near to what I seek, Demon, Ultimatum!" Demon and Ultimatum approached Darkstone. "Take the Apocalypse Forces and clones, and retrieve the Planet X Key from Mobius." He then teleports his minions away to do the job. "As for you," Darkstone said as he turned to Blizz._

"_**BINDING DARKNESS!!!"**_

_Chains bound Blizz tightly, effectively immobilizing her._

"_We have to help Blizz," Jasmine whispered to Mindy. "We can't go up against him," Mindy whispered back, "he'd kill us in about 5 seconds." Suddenly, the girl's mouths were covered by people behind them. They pulled them back out of earshot of Darkstone, and then removed their hands. "What was that for!?" Jasmine said as she turned around to face Zane and Atticus. "You guys were this close to blowing your cover," Atticus said, holding his index finger and thumb really close together. _

_They then saw Waspinator appear as a pile of scrap, and get repaired. "Watch her," Darkstone told him, as he teleported away. Not long after that, all the villains returned and prepared a plan._

"_We'll go warn Sheppard," Zane said, "you two stay put." Zane and Atticus rushed to the Main Building, and got to Sheppard's office as soon as the clones left. "Hello Zane, Atticus," Sheppard said as they rushed in, "where's the fire?" "We have reason to believe that the Sonic, Shadow, Hunter, and Light that you just spoke with are imposters," Zane said. _

_The building rumbled. "I better use Conversion Mode 2," Sheppard said. "That won't do much good if they're already in the school," Atticus said. "We have to get out of here!" Zane yelled, as he saw the Apocalypse Forces. "One chance," Atticus said, "I summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Atticus winced, as the dragon appeared outside the window and broke it. They jumped onto Red-Eyes, and it flew into the forest._

_Pharaoh ran out of the red dorm before it got destroyed._

_Everyone watched in horror as the students were killed, the school was destroyed, and Darkstone summoned the Sacred Beasts and made his castle._

(End flashback)

Gregory was confused. "What are the Sacred Beasts?" he asked. "Very powerful monsters that were sealed away on this island," Jaden replied. "This is the end of the world, isn't it?" Syrus said. "Not if we can help it," Obsidian replied, "I have a plan. Hunter, Sonic, Jaden, Shadow, and I go into Darkstone's castle to negotiate, while some of you guys go in and rescue everybody. Knowing Darkstone, he has only basic security, like cameras, but he will have difficult puzzles, so I'll be calling in a specialist."

Obsidian takes out a cell phone and dials in a number. After a few seconds he said "Hey, it's Obsidian. I need you to help in a rescue mission at Duel Academy…yes, he's one of the guards…good, bye!" Obsidian hangs up. "He'll be here in three…two…one!" A big robotic rat with wheels appears. "Why'd it have to be a giant rat!?" Mindy yelled. "Hello to you to," the rat said, "Rattrap, MAXIMIZE!!" He transformed into a human-sized robot. "Okay," Obsidian said, "roll out!" Both Primes glare at him. "Sorry," Obsidian said.

(With the group rescuing the prisoners (Rattrap, Manic, Sonia, Gregory, Bastion, Zane, Atticus))

The group got to a back gate, which was locked. There was a small keypad next to it. "I got this," Manic said as he took out a small computer, hooked it up to the keypad, and started hacking it. After a few minutes, Rattrap snatched the computer. He looked at how the cables were arranged. "What're ya tryin' ta do," he said, "make a digital billboard that says 'I'm an intruder'?" He rearranges the cables, and presses some keys on the computer, which beeps the Transformers theme. "Try it now," Rattrap told Manic as he handed the computer back. Manic presses enter, and the door opens. "That's not all I did," Rattrap said, "I knocked out the cameras too."

They went in, and found a room with a bunch of blocks with mirrors on them and what looks like a big eye over a locked door. A sign next to them read "make me see the light". "What's that supposed to mean?" Greg asked. Bastion contemplated the riddle, and pulled a switch, which opened a hole in the ceiling, and light shined through into a mirror set to reflect to at the wall on the right, at the same level as the eye. "It means we have to arrange those mirrors just so that the light hits the eye," Bastion said. Gregory went over to a mirror and pushed it onto the path of the light. Rattrap pushed the next one into position. Atticus tried to move the last one, but it showed no signs of moving. Sonia came over and tried, and the mirror moved into place. He eye closed, and the door opened. (Insert Zelda "puzzle solved" music here)

(With Obsidian, Hunter, Sonic, Shadow, and Jaden)

Obsidian knocked on the door to the castle, and it opened. "What are you doing here?" Ultimatum asked. "We have the last Spirit Key," Jaden replied. "In that case," Ultimatum said, "Darkstone will see you in his throne room, straight down this hallway."

(With the rescue party)

The next room had five jars. The sign said "find the phony among us". Bastion started thinking, and Gregory went over to smash the pots. "WAIT!!!" Bastion said, "Second to the left!" Greg smashed the specified jar, and the door opened. (Insert Zelda "puzzle solved" music here) "How did you know?" Zane said. "The other jars have the symbols of the Cyber Planet Keys, while the phony had a bogus symbol."

They got to the next room, and it had a big TV, a Gamecube, and a controller. The sign said "clear Adventure Mode in Super Smash Bros Melee on very hard with one life and no continues". "This guy really is evil!" Atticus said, "Is anyone here that good?" "I am," Rattrap said, as he turned on the game, selected Adventure Mode, chose Link in his Goron Tunic, set up the life count and difficulty, and pressed start.

(With the distraction)

They got to the throne room and entered. Darkstone had just finished eating by the looks of it, and still had his glass of wine. "Good, you have the Key," he said, "once you hand it over, I will release your friends as promised." Obsidian stretched out his arm with the Spirit Key in hand. When Darkstone reached for the Key, Obsidian pulled it back. "First," he said, "show us that our friends are still alive."

(With the rescue party)

Rattrap was struggling with Giga Bowser, when he got just the item he needed, a Home-Run Bat. He swung it, and Giga Bowser went flying for the KO. The door opened when the "Congratulations!" screen came up. (Insert Zelda "puzzle solved" music here)

The next room had Waspinator and Essence in it. "How ya doin' Bug Boy?" Rattrap asked. "R-Rat-Bot," Waspinator said in surprise. Rattrap threw a bomb at Waspinator, who blew up. Rattrap picked up a few choice pieces of him, and held his gun at Essence. "I surrender!" she said while laughing and holding her hands up.

They went into the dungeon, where they saw all the prisoners, still in chains. Essence opened all the cells, and used her daggers on all the chains. Zane freed Blizz and Syrus. "ZANE!!!!!" they both yelled as they hugged him. "(cough, choke) One at a time," Zane said as he tried to get free. (If you haven't already guessed, they're hugging him too hard) "You okay, Mom?" Manic asked Aleena. "Yes," she replied, "where's Sonic?" "Covering us," Greg replied, "now let's get out of here!"

When they got out of the castle, they saw War Machine waiting for them. "Hello again, Blizzeta Drake," he said, "I see you've managed to escape." He raised his com-link. "Prison break!" he said, "It's a real shame you'll be going right back in." "Not this time," Blizz said.

"ULTIMATE EVOLUTION!!!!"

She transformed into a feminine, blue-and purple version of Hunter's Armor Mode, with an icy flame on the tip of her tail. War Machine knocked her into a tree, but before he could attack her any more, a velociraptor attacked him. War Machine hit it away. "Come on," he said, "a lizard's the best you could come up with!" "I am not just any 'lizard'," the raptor replied, "Dinobot, MAXIMIZE!!!!!!" The raptor transformed into a robot, and drew a drill-like sword and some kind of spinning blade weapon.

(With the distraction)

Darkstone was about to show the group that he was a man of his word, when War Machine's voice rang over the intercom. "Prison break!" he yelled. "I see," Darkstone said, "you were here only to occupy my attention while the rest of you freed my captives. Clever in theory, but horrible in practice."

"**DARK DIMENSIONAL EVOLUTION!!!!!!"**

(Play Iblis Phase 3)

Darkstone transformed into a new form. He now had Omnimon X's armor, with actual hands, and Elemental Hero Dark Neos's head and wings. He had special housongs on his wrists, and was all black, except for glowing red eyes. Obsidian reacted in kind.

"**DIMENSIONAL EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!"**

Obsidian entered his own Knight Mode, and prepared to fight Darkstone in the final battle.

* * *

Obsidian: Wait, final battle?

Ultimate: It's not gonna end just yet, I'm sure.

Sonic: Next Time: Egyptian Gods vs. Sacred Beasts

All except Ultimate: Till then!

Ultimate: Sayonara!

Shadow: Get with the program! We say "Till then!" Here!


	15. Gods vs Beasts

Shadow: _(Reads the reviews) _That's not good.

Obsidian: Don't worry, you're safe.

Shadow and Ultimate: Why?

Obsidian: Favoritism.

Shadow: YES!!!

Ultimate: (ping)

Obsidian: On with the story!

* * *

Gods vs. Beasts

(Domino City)

Yugi watched as the sky darkened. His phone rang. "Hello," he said. "Yugi Boy," Pegasus said on the other side of the line, "did you notice the sudden change in weather near you?" "Kinda hard to miss," Yugi replied. "I received word that the Sacred Beasts have been unleashed," Pegasus continued, "and are on their way to Domino." "I'll get right on it," Yugi replied as he hung up. "Who was that?" Atem asked his partner. "Pegasus," Yugi replied, "the Sacred Beasts are on their way!" Atem put on his Duel Disk, and drew cards from his deck.

(Play Solaris Phase 1)

The Sacred Beasts arrived. Uria sent fire onto an area of the city, incinerating everything in it. Hamon created lightning and destroyed a large area. Raviel started slashing buildings, destroying them with one attack. "Dark Magician, come forth!" Atem said, as a wizard in a purple robe with a green staff appeared. "Help the people of this city," Atem told him. "As you command, my Pharaoh," DM replied. Yugi drew a few cards from his own deck. "Silent Swordsman," he said, "find my friends!" A young knight appeared and ran towards Yugi's house.

"What's goin' on!?" Joey asked. Silent Swordsman ran up to the gang. "What's he doin' here?" Joey asked. "I think Yugi needs us to fight those things," Tristan said, pointing at the Sacred Beasts. Joey pulled a few cards from his deck. "I summon Flame Swordsman, Gilferd the Lightning, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Jinzo, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The monsters appeared, and started to attack. FS attacked Uria, who didn't notice. _Your fires are nothing compared to mine,_ it said telepathically, as it burned FS alive.

Gilferd and Gearfried both attacked Hamon, who avoided the attack. It sent a stream of lightning at them, but they dodged. Gilferd returns the favor, but the attack does nothing. _That is but a small spark compared to what I can accomplish,_ Hamon said telepathically, before sending a stream of lightning at the two warriors, obliterating them.

Jinzo and Red-Eyes attacked Raviel from afar, but theoir attacks were getting nowhere fast. Raviel noticed them. _You insects are nothing compared to me,_it told them, right before destroying them.

"We only have one chance," Yugi told Atem. "Right!" Atem replied, as he drew three more cards.

(Play Solaris Phase 2)

"I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atem shouted, as the cards started glowing. Slifer appeared from the sky. Obelisk appeared from within Atem. Ra appeared in a burst of light. The Egyptian Gods turned to face the Sacred Beasts, and charged in to attack.

Obelisk punched Raviel hard in the stomach, and the monster roared in pain. Raviel clawed at Obelisk, who dodged. Obelisk swung his fist at Raviel, hitting him in the arm. Raviel managed to stag Obelisk in the leg with his claws, and the god roared in pain and slammed Raviel with both hands.

Slifer and Uria wrapped around each other, biting at each other's tails. Uria broke away first and sent flames at Slifer, who retaliated with a stream of lightning. The attacks hit with equal force, and neither seemed to gain ground. Uria broke away first, and charged in to bite Slifer, but was hit by bursts of lightning from the god's second mouth.

Ra sent flames at Hamon, who sent blasts of lightning to counter the attack. Ra then transformed into his Phoenix Mode and charged at Hamon, who avoided the attack.

(Switch back to Solaris Phase 1)

_This battle will last too long,_ Uria told its brethren. _We must join our power,_ Hamon added. _Then it shall be done,_ Raviel replied, as the tree Sacred Beasts started to radiate darkness. Their auras fused, and soon, their bodies did as well. The new monster had a combination of Raviel and Hamon's chests, Hamon's wings, Raviel's head, and its lower torso was Uria's tail. Its right arm was normal, with a smaller version of Hamon's shield-plates, but the right arm was Uria's neck and head. _I AM ARMITAEL, _it said telepathically, _PHANTASM OF CHAOS!_

The Egyptian Gods combined their might for Titan Firestorm, but the attack did nothing. _My turn,_ Armitael said, sending a blast of darkness at the gods. Obelisk was the first to get hit, and was quickly obliterated. Slifer was next, as the top half of his body was eradicated. Ra entered Phoenix Mode again, but it was no help. The god was obliterated just as quickly as its brethren.

Seto Kaiba was watching from his office. "Unbelievable," he said, "how could the Sacred Beasts have merged, and is there a monster that can even come close to their power now?" The top card of his deck shimmered. "That's it!" Kaiba said.

(Play "You're Not Me", from the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie soundtrack)

Kaiba walked onto the top of the Kaibacorp building. He put on his Duel Disk, inserted his deck, and drew the top card. "I summon," he started, "the almighty Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" A glowing dragon appeared in front of him. Armor appeared on his shoulders. "Do you want me to merge with you?" Kaiba asked. The dragon nodded.

"ACTIVATE DUEL ARMOR!!!"

The armor started glowing, and sent a beam at the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. In a flash of light, Kaiba was clad head-to-toe in armor stylized after BESD, and was holding a huge cannon designed after the dragon's head. He pointed it at Armitael.

"**SHINING NOVA ATTACK!!!!!!!!"**

A massive stream of light erupted from the cannon, and engulfed Armitael. _NO!,_ it said, _I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY…_ Before it could finish, it was totally destroyed by the blast. Once it was over, Kaiba was in his normal clothes again.

* * *

(Back at the castle, play Iblis Phase 3)

Obsidian and Darkstone charged at each other, striking with their blades. Darkstone punched Obsidian in the face, and his helmet flew off. Obsidian swung Lightbringer at Darkstone, hitting him in the chest.

The Apocalypse Forces, the Dark Clones, and Light appeared. War Machine turned to face Hunter, Hydra looked at Vanessa, Anubis eyed Darkness, Ultimatum walked over to Jaden, Dark Sonic, Dark Hunter, and Dark Shadow faced their counterparts, and Waspinator ran for cover. All Ultimates entered Armor Mode, and the Chaos Emeralds appeared. Sonic and Shadow started to gather energy, and entered their Super forms, while their clones drew upon the negative power of the Emeralds, entering their Dark Super forms.

* * *

Kaiba: Nice entrance!

Notme: Thought you'd like it.

All: WHER'D YOU COME FROM!?

Notme: Author!

All: Oh, yeah.

Notme: Next Time: Obsidian vs. Darkstone!

All: Till then!

Ultimate: Sayonara!


	16. Attack of the Clones

Obsidian: This is it, the first part of the final showdown.

Shadow: We won't bore you with a joke right before this one.

Sonic: We're not?

Shadow: No we're not.

Sonic: But I have a great one set up for this opening...

Ultimate: LET'S GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!

Obsidian: No need to get pushy.

* * *

Attack of the Clones

(Play "Open Your Heart", by Crush 40)

Hunter charged at War Machine, showing nothing but hatred for him. War Machine avoided the attack, and launched missiles at Hunter, who blocked with a force field. Dark Hunter came from behind and grabbed his light half, throwing him into the side of the castle. Hunter got up, and looked at his clone. _How am I supposed to fight both of them? _he thought. He sent a stream of fire at Dark Hunter, who countered with dark flames.

War Machine came from behind and stabbed Hunter in the back with his knives. Hunter screamed in pain, and buried Flamebreaker deep in the robot's hip. Energon slowly leaked from the wound when Hunter pulled his sword out. "You can't win this fight," War Machine said. "I _will_ win," Hunter replied, "and you _will_ pay for what you did to my mother!"

Dark Hunter took the opportunity to attack, stabbing Hunter in the stomach with Darkbreaker. Hunter fell to his knees. Dark Hunter laughed at his counterpart's pain. "You're wasting your time," he said, "we have the advantage of numbers." "And I," Hunter replied, "have the advantage of heart!"

"BEAST TRANSFORMATION!!!!!!!"

Hunter entered his Beast Mode. "Two can play at that game," Dark Hunter said as he did the same, becoming a black and purple metallic dragon. Hunter grabbed his clone by the neck with his tail. War Machine put missiles into his back. Hunter roared in pain, releasing his clone and lashing out on War Machine. He missed his attack, and War Machine punished it with a long cut with his knives. "You will never win," War Machine said, "you're not strong enough."

Dark Hunter wrapped his tail around his counterpart's neck. "Now that you can't avoid my attack," War Machine said, "I can finish it!" He readied all his weapons, and took aim. Before he could fire, though, someone stabbed him through the Spark from behind. He turned around, and saw that Blizz had done it. "I'm sorry," she said, "but you're not gonna kill my brother." She pulled Cryobreaker out of War Machine, who fell to the ground, dead.

Hunter's strength seemed to double when he saw this, and he broke free of his clone's grip. "With all this power," he said, "I'm gonna need a new Mode." He started glowing bright red.

"BEAST-WARRIOR TRANSFORMATON!!!!!!!"

Hunter converted in the same manner as Dragon Megatron, and he now looked like his Robot Mode, except with a faceplate and visor. He drew Flamebreaker, which was now larger and had a dragon-themed blade. He rushed Dark Hunter, who barely managed to avoid the attack. Hunter then doubled around and beheaded his clone. The head went flying into the lake, and the body fell to the ground.

(Play "Live and Learn", By Crush 40)

Sonic and Shadow faced their clones, and charged in to attack. Dark Sonic repelled his counterpart with a quick burst of dark flames, and Dark Shadow just blocked the attack. The clones then put their hand on their counterparts' chests, and fired energy blasts at them.

Sonic and Shadow were sent flying and crashed into the forest. "How did they get that much power?" Sonic asked as he got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "From the negative forces of the Chaos Emeralds, of course," Dark Sonic replied. "We know that you use the positive energy contained in them," Dark Shadow continued, "and the negative power is much stronger. "Your Chaos energy might be more powerful," Shadow replied, "but not your hearts!" Sonic and Shadow started to gather energy, and flew towards each other.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!"

In a flash of power, Sonic and Shadow fused once again. The result was a pale gold hedgehog with blue stripes in the same pattern as Shadow's. This was Super Shadic. Dark Sonic and Dark Shadow both launched huge blasts at Shadic, inflicting no damage. Shadic flew up to the two clones and put his hands on their foreheads. They reverted to normal. Shadic then sent blasts of fire and lighting at them, obliterating them.

Anubis charged at Darkness, who dodged at the last second. Darkness drew his cannon and fired multiple blasts into Anubis. "You're gonna have to try better than that, Darkness," Anubis said. He then howled at Darkness, and the energy overwhelmed him. Anubis walked over to finish the job. When he stood over Darkness, he was stabbed from behind. He turned to face Light. "YOU TRAITOR!!!!" Anubis shouted. "Nobody will be killing my brother," Light replied, "Except me, that is." Anubis fell to the ground and died.

(Play "Faint," by Linkin Park)

Light charged at Darkness, slashing him with his swords. Darkness shot Light in the chest with his cannon. Light transformed into his Hollow Mode, and slashed at Darkness, who barely managed to avoid it. "Why are you doing this?" Darkness asked. "Because I can," Light replied coldly, as he started to gather energy.

"**LIGHT OF DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!"**

"**DARKNESS OF JUSTICE!!!!!!!"**

The two blasts hit with ferocious power, and were in a deadlock. "I can't believe it," Darkness said, "I'm supposed to be the evil twin!" Light either ignored the comment, or didn't hear it. He turned up the heat, and increased the power of his attack. It quickly overtook Darkness's, and started to rip him apart. "Stop this," Blizz said, "you're killing your own brother!" "That's the idea," Light replied, "and after I'm done with him, you and Hunter are next!"

Hydra rushed Vanessa, who ran out of the fight and ran towards Light. "Do you really want to kill the only direct family you have left?" she asked. Light started to say "yes", but he couldn't manage to do it. He dropped his attack. Darkness was in bad shape, and his clothes were now in shreds. _**Do it,**_ a voice in Light's head said, _**do it now! **__NO!!!!_ Light replied, as he reverted to normal, and went over to check on his brother.

Jaden landed hard next to him, and Ultimatum was directly above them. "He's too strong for me," Jaden said. "Then we need to fuse," Light replied.

(Play "His World", By Crush 40)

"LIGHT!!!!!"

"YUKI!!!!!!!"

"**FUSION EVOLUITION!!!!!!!!"**

Liden appeared in their place. "You're not getting away again," he said to Ultimatum. "Let's just see about that," Ultimatum replied. Ultimatum and Liden charged at each other.

"**DARKNESS BLADE!!!!!"**

"**TRANCENDANT PHOENIX SWORD!!!!!!!"**

They rushed each other, samurai-style. When they stopped, Liden fell to his knees. Ultimatum grinned. "I guess you're not as powerful as you thought you…" he winced in pain, and fell to the ground, dead. "Perhaps it was you who wasn't as powerful as you thought," Liden said before defusing. Hydra saw how strong they were, and dropped her scythe in surrender. "I may be relentless," she said, "but I know when to quit. I just wish that…" She stopped as Darkstone wrapped one of his blade-whip weapons around her neck.

(Switch to "Iblis Phase 3)

"You're not really thinking about surrendering," he said, "are you?" She shook her head. "Good," Darkstone said, "now attack your nemesis!" Hydra just stood there. "You heard me," Darkstone said, "DO IT!!!!" He wrapped his blade-whips around Vanessa. "While I hold her," he said, "pick up your scythe, and behead her." Hydra grabbed her scythe, and raised it to attack. Vanessa prepared for death, but it never came. Instead, Hydra used her scythe to try to cut her free, but failed.

"You dare betray me!" Darkstone said. He tossed Vanessa aside, changed one of his whips into a blade, and stabbed Hydra in the chest with it. She gasped, and fell to the ground as Darkstone retracted the blade. "I…did…it…" was all she could say before dying.

"I can't believe he just killed his own loyal servant," Atticus said, "and he did it as if she was just any other person he'd killed." Essence fell to her knees, now fearing for her life. _If I do anything to reveal whose side I'm really on,_ she thought, _I'll end up just like that. _Obsidian looked over to her with a look in his eyes that said "you're safe with me", the same look he gave her in the maze. He then rushed over to Darkstone.

(Play "Optimus vs. Megatron" from the Transformers movie score)

"It's you and me, Darkstone," Obsidian said. "Oh, it's just me, Obsidian," Darkstone replied. "At the end of this day," Obsidian continued, "one shall stand, one shall fall." Darkstone charged at Obsidian, and tried to wrap his whips around him, but Obsidian avoided them and slashed Darkstone's arm with Lightbringer. "These beings don't deserve to live," Darkstone said. "They deserve to choose for themselves," Obsidian replied. "Then you will die with them!" Darkstone said. He started gathering power. "JOIN THEM IN EXTINTION!!!"

"**INFERNO DARKFIRE!!!!!!!"**

The attack struck Obsidian hard in the chest, sending him through the castle. Darkstone appeared next to him when he landed. "Why throw away your life so recklessly?" he said. "That's a question you should ask yourself, Darkstone," Obsidian replied. Darkstone then proceeded to throw Obsidian back into the castle. Obsidian stopped himself, and stabbed Darkstone in the stomach with Lightbringer. Darkstone grabbed the sword, and pulled Obsidian in closer. "I'll crush you with my bare hands!" he said. Obsidian broke Darkstone's grip, and punched Darkstone in the face. Darkstone did the same, knocking Obsidian's helmet off. He then threw Obsidian into the castle, and then hit him with multiple energy blasts.

Obsidian got up, battered and bloodied, and continued to attack Darkstone, blasting him back. Hunter rushed up and sent flames at Darkstone. Shadic also attacked with fire and lightning. Darkstone got hit by all of this, and took heavy damage. "You can't win, Darkstone," Obsidian said, "I have my friends, and you have nothing but yourself!" Darkstone got back up, and readied his blades. "I don't need any friends to defeat you!" he said as he resumed the attack. He slashed Obsidian, and then wrapped his whips around him. "Once I'm done with you," he said, "I'll retrieve Unicron's power, and then not even your friends will stand against me!" He threw Obsidian to the ground, and started gathering energy. "I've waited an eternity for this," he said, "it's over, Obsidian!"

"**DARKFIRE FINISHER!!!!!!!!!"**

The attack surged forth, and seemed to hit its mark. When the smoke cleared, however, it was apparent that it had not, as Essence was standing between the two of them, badly injured. Obsidian looked at her. "You know," he said, "one way or another, you've just gotten yourself killed." "No sacrifice," she said weakly, "no victory." She started to fall, but Darkstone caught her.

"She'll be out of it for a while," he said, "but it'll take more than that to break her." "How do you know?" Obsidian asked. "Because," Darkstone replied, "before I became Unicron's Herald, I was her father, a man by the name of Umbros." Hunter and Blizz gasped. "Is that as in Umbros Drake?" they asked in unison. Darkstone nodded. "But that side of me died during my battle with Unicron."

(Play "Almost Dead", By Powerman 5000)

He set Essence aside, and grabbed the last Spirit Key, which Obsidian dropped. He warped to the Spirit Gates, and put all seven Keys into their proper place, and the Gates opened, revealing the Omega Lock. He placed the Planet X Key in one of the four slots, and the top opened. A silhouette of Unicron appeared from inside it, and entered his body.

His wings were replaced by Unicron's, as were his lower arms, lower legs, and chest. A Unicron-like helmet appeared on his head, but with the Dark Neos face still showing. A sword with Unicron's symbol on the hilt appeared in his hands. "The Blade of Chaos," he said, "I have all the power I need to get my revenge for Unicron destroying my life! And what better way to do it then to finish what he started!" He then laughed evilly.

* * *

All: Oh (clang)...

Notme: Allow me to introduce Darkstone's Powered Mode.

Obsidian: And I have to fight it?!

Notme: Don't worry, you'll do fine.

Hunter and Blizz: (Hysterical about Darkstone being their father)

Sonic: Next Time: Enter the Dragon!

All: Till Then!


	17. Enter the Dragon

Notme: This one's really cool.

Obsidian: Hang on, you're updating already!?

Notme: Yep.

Ultimate: Wow, two updates in two days.

Notme: This story needed more inspiration then its prequal!

Shadow: On with the show!

* * *

Enter the Dragon

Darkstone burst from the chamber, and the sky went totally dark. "I now possess the unimaginable power of Unicron!" he shouted, "Not even you can stand in my way now, Obsidian!" "We shall see," Obsidian replied as he thrust his sword upward.

"**SHINING REVIVAL!!!!!!!"**

The Apocalypse Forces got back up. "What happened?" Anubis asked. "As I said before," Obsidian replied, "you all have enough good in your hearts for me to do that." "If you think that means we'll fight with you," Ultimatum said, "you've got another thing comig!" "I'm only a hair less powerful than Darkstone was before he got Unicron's power," Obsidian said. "On second thought," Ultimatum said, "consider us honored members of your team!"

Darkstone came down. "Enjoy your brief return to this world," he said, "because not even Obsidian can match the power I now possess!" Obsidian hit him hard in the face, but nothing happened. Darkstone looked at him. "You are not even at full power anymore," he said, "and yet you believe that could hurt me?" He nudged Obsidian, sending him across the island. Darkstone then raised his arms, and the Dark Clones got back up.

A familiar sword hit Light in the shoulder. He turned around to see Spirit alive again. "Long time, no see, Light Lopez," Spirit said. Darkstone landed next to him. "Your heart has too much good in it for you to serve me," he said, reaching onto Spirit's chest, and pulling out his good half. He tossed the good side to the heroes. "Now, Spirit," he said, "how do you feel?" "Like the name 'Spirit' has got to go," the evil Spirit replied, "from now on, I am to be known as Maximus!" Light went onto Armor Mode and attacked Maximus, only to be repelled.

Obsidian raced up to Darkstone, but got sent flying again by a light tap. The process continued for about a minute, when Darkstone blasted the castle, burying his foes in rubble. Obsidian managed to crawl out first, and slowly crawled over to where Darkstone dropped the Omega Lock. Hunter burst out in his Beast-Warrior Mode and charged in, followed by Shadic and Liden. Darkstone let the attacks hit, and then blasted them. They each hit a piece of rubble and were impaled on it.

Obsidian managed to reach into his pouch, and retrieve the Cyber Planet Keys, and place them into their proper slots.

(Play Solaris Phase 2)

The Lock opened, and the silhouette of Primus issued forth from it and entered Obsidian. He could feel his wounds healing, and his strength returning. He got up, and noticed that his armor had changed. It now resembled Primus's own armor. (As in his Cybertron appearance, but with Obsidian's uncovered head) He walked over to his helmet, and put it back on.

"Now, Darkstone," he said, "I believe that I have leveled the playing field a bit. Let's get serious!" "I thought you'd never ask!" Darkstone replied as he drew both Darkblaed and the Blade of Chaos. Obsidian drew Lightbringer, along with Primus's sword, the Sword of Order.

They clashed swords, and the planet rocked with each blow. Darkstone broke away, and started to gather power. Obsidian did as well.

"**FORCE OF CHAOS!!!!!!!"**

"**FORCE OF ORDER!!!!!!!"**

The attacks collided with tremendous force, causing the planet to shake even harder. "It seems that this planet is too fragile for our battle," Darkstone said, "So I will graciously transport us to a better location."

(Play "Requiem for a Dream")

He warps everyone, the _New Ark_, and a new ship, to the black hole that formed when Primus went into hibernation. "That ship looks to be of Decepticon design," Obsidian said. "It is," Darkstone replied, "That is the _Nemesis II_!"

Light, Hunter, Sonic, Shadow, and Jaden woke up inside the _New Ark_. "Where are we?" Jaden said as he looked out the window. Light did as well. "Well, that's Cybertron," he said, pointing to the planet in the distance, "and that's a black hole. Wait, that's bad!"

Obsidian charged at Darkstone and slashed him with both swords. Darkstone roared in pain, and stabbed Obsidian in the stomach with Darkblade. Obsidian pulled the sword out, and blasted Darkstone point-blank. Darkstone went flying towards the black hole, stopping just outside of its gravitational field. He then threw the Blade of Chaos at Obsidian, who blocked with the Sword of Order. Darkstone caught the sword, and prepared to charge in to attack

Darkstone felt something tugging on him, and saw a stream of energy leave him, headed for the black hole.

The energy entered the black hole, and it started to stabilize. It started to change into a metallic planet, with a huge maw and large rings. "It can't be," Darkstone said, as he saw as Unicron finished reforming, and entered his Knight Mode. (A human-sized version of his original Robot Mode in Energon Unicron's colors) "Darkstone," Unicron said, "you have betrayed me, and must pay the price." He takes the Blade of Chaos from Darkstone's hand, and runs him through with it. Darkstone's helmet receded, and he spat out blood. Unicron then pulled out the blade and charged to Obsidian, leaving Darkstone to die.

Obsidian blocked the assault as well as he could, but Unicron was too powerful. "You cannot defeat me this time, Obsidian," Unicron said. Obsidian sent a huge blast of energy at Unicron, inflicting little damage. _I only have one chance,_ Obsidian thought, as he warped to Cybertron. "I hope the legends are true," he said, as he released Primus's power into the planet. Instantly, it seemed to come back to life, and parts began to move and rearrange. The whole planet started to transform into a colossal robot. "Thank you, Obsidian," it said. Obsidian bowed. "You are very welcome," he said, "Primus." Primus shrank to human size, but otherwise remained unchanged. Obsidian gave him the Sword of Order. "You must stop your brother," he said. "And I will," Primus replied.

Unicron arrived. "I see you have awakened, brother," he said. "I am disappointed in what you have become," Primus said, "you were supposed to embody chaos and nothing more, but you destroyed countless worlds, and countless people, why?" "Because, brother," Unicron replied, "I have a contract to keep, and the power from the Omega Lock will allow me to keep it!" He started to release his energy, and a huge shadow appeared around them. It took the form of a huge robotic dragon, many times larger than Earth. **"I AM THE SUPREME CHAOS DRAGON!"** it said.

Obsidian sent an energy blast at the Dragon, but it did nothing. The Dragon looked down at him, and used telekinesis to send him flying towards the two ships. He did the same to Primus and Unicron. "We need to summon the Gods," Obsidian told Light, who nodded. They both raised their arms. "I summons Ultimate Soldier," Light said, "God of the Ultimates!" "I summon The One," Obsidian said, "God of the Dimensionals!"

(Switch to "All Hail Shadow" by Crush 40, and yes, it has to be the Crush 40 version)

A blinding light appeared behind the Dragon, and two figures appeared from it. The first was a teenage boy with blond hair dressed in green armor, with a large staff. The other bore more than a passing resemblance to Seto Kaiba. "Well, Ultimate," the first figure said, "looks like we'll need to find a better way of getting rid of that thing this time." "I agree, Notme," Ultimate replied.

"**GOD MODE!!!!!!!!"**

They both transformed into truly massive dragons. Ultimate resembled the Light and Darkness Dragon. (See Ultimate Soldier's picture), and Notme resembled a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, both of them larger than the Earth. **"I see that you have arrived,"** Chaos Dragon said, **"and right on schedule, as well." **"It ends here, Chaos Dragon," Notme said. "And this time," Ultimate added, "we're actually killing you!"

Chaos Dragon attacked with a massive blast of fire, which was met by blasts of lightning. CD swung his tail at the two Gods, who both avoided the attack. They both sent their breath attacks at him, but they didn't do much. "You cannot defeat me," CD said. "With the help of our Heralds and their friends," Notme said, "we can and will defeat you once and for all!" "Everyone," Ultimate said, "give us your power so we can destroy him!"

Light and Obsidian were the first to do so, Light entering Armor Mode, and Obsidian entering Knight Mode. Jaden soon followed suit, and the GX gang raised their hands. Sonic and Shadow went Hyper, and the rest of Sonic Heroes also raised their hands. The Apocalypse Forces entered Armor Mode, as did Hunter, Blizz, Vanessa, Spirit, Kiro, Namu, and Darkness. Gregory raised his staff in the air, and Scarlet placed her hand on it. The Autobots raised their weapons. Darkstone and Essence also raised their weapons.

(The Mushroom Kingdom)

Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Junior all raised hammers into the air. Evac raised his weapon.

(Mute City)

Capt. Falcon sent a Falcon Punch into the air. Overrirde raised her gun into the air

(The newly-rebstored Duel Academy)

All the newly-revived students and teachers summoned monsters, which sent attacks into the air.

(Domino City)

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryo, Kaiba, Duke, and Serenity all summoned their strongest monsters, which sent attacks skyward.

(Autobot City)

Cream, Cheese, Big, Chaos, Blaze, Metal Sonic, Rouge, Omega, and the Autobots in the city each raised some sort of weapon. Metroplex raised his axe.

(Kongo Jungle)

Donkey Kong and his friends raised bananas into the air. Scourge lifted his axe.

(Mission City)

Eggman fired the _Final Fortress II's_ weapons into the air. The Decepticons raised their weapons.

(Back with the heroes)

Ultimate and Notme went back into their human forms, and gathered the energy into the Omega Lock, which converted into a huge cannon. "We have enough power now," Notme said. "Let's end this then," Ultimate replied.

"**OMEGA BLAST!!!!!!!!"**

A huge blast of energy erupted from the Omega Lock, and engulfed Chaos Dragon. The beast started to come apart, and it roared in pain. The Dragon was totally obliterated in the blast, and the roar subsided.

"Whoa," everyone said when they saw what happened. "Well," Notme said, "that's that." "No more Chaos Dragon," Ultimate added, "he was the biggest threat to the multiverse ever, and now, he's no more."

"There's still me to contend with," Maximus said, right before Light took his swords and ran him through with them. "How anticlimactic," Ultimate said.

"Well, Prime," Galvatron said as he showed up, "one more battle, just to see who truly is stronger, what do you say?" "I say," Prime said, "that I have nothing better to do right now anyway." Primus warps everyone to Autobot City.

(Play the Transformers Theme by Black Lab the text after a set of lyrics is going on as those lyrics are playing)

_Something evil's watching over you  
Comin' from the sky above  
There's nothing you can do _

Prepare to strike  
There'll be no place to run  
When your caught within the grip  
Of the evil Megatron 

Galvatron fired his arm cannon at Prime, who avoided it, and readied his energy axe. He ran to Galvatron, and slashed him with it. Galvatron kicked Prime in the stomach, and then blasted him again

Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in Disguise 

Prime took out his Ion Cannon, and shot Galvatron with it. Galvatron dodged the shots, and tackles Prime, who knocked him away with a backhand. Prime then threw Galvatron into a nearby building.

Strong enough to break the bravest heart  
We have to pull together  
We can't stay worlds apart

Stand divided we will surely fall  
Until our darkest hour  
When the light will save us all 

Galvatron got up and transformed into his turret mode. He took aim and fired at Prime, who dodged. Prime fired a few quick blasts at Galvatron, who took all of them and was sent back into the building. Galvatron transformed and threw a piece of the building at Prime. He caught it and tossed it aside, and then went over and grabbed Galvatron.

Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in Disguise  
Transformers

Autobots wage their Battle  
To destroy the evil forces  
Of the Decepticons 

Prime threw Galvatron into the open, and then shot at him again. Galvatron rolled out of the way of the shots, and fired back. Prime took cover in the building and fired again. Galvatron found cover and fired from behind it.

It's judgment day and now we've made our stand  
After now the powers of darkness  
Are driven from our land

The Battle's over but the war has just begun  
And this way it will remain til the day when we are one  


Prime transformed and accelerated towards Galvatron. The Decepticon was sent flying when Prime ran him over, and fire more shots, which hit their mark. He went over to strike the final blow.

_  
Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in Disguise  
Transformers _

Autobots wage their Battle  
To destroy the evil forces  
Of the Decepticons 

When Galvatron got over to Prime, he was beheaded by Prime's energy axe and fell to the ground, dead.

All the heroes cheered when Prime did that. "There is no need to cheer," Notme said, "when celebration would be better in the form of a victory concert!" Everyone cheered at the idea of a concert.

* * *

Ultimate: Yeah, Maximus's death was rather anticlimactic.

Notme: I'll try to avoid that in the third part of this trilogy.

All except Notme: THIS IS A TRILOGY!?

Notme: You got that right!

Sonic: Next Time: Second Victory Concert!

All: Till then!


	18. Victory Concert

Obsidian: Let's just start already!

* * *

Victory Concert!

Prime threw Galvatron's body into the scrap heap. "Now let the celebrations begin!" he said afterwards.

(Autobot City Plaza)

Obsidian tested the mikes, Hunter readied the instruments, and Light practiced his vocals. That night, every human, Mobian, Transformer, and Ultimate in the city was in romt of a stage Obsidian had set up. "Who goes first?" Shadow asked. "I'd say the Gods," Obsidian replied. Ultimate got on stage, with Notme providing guitar, Zane on drum, and Blizz on bass. "Autobot City," Ultimate said, "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?" The crowd cheered. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" The crowd went nuts. "Now for one of my favorite songs," Ultimate said

(Play "Middle of Nowhere" by The Blank Theory)

_(And the lights go off)  
(And the lights go off) _

NOWHERE!

I don't always recognize me  
Not even my own face  
I can't take the ups and downs  
So I have to take these pills

And the lights go off  
And then I turned around  
I got to see your face  
As you were falling away  
And you looked just like me

I've disconnected  
I'm standing in the middle of nowhere  
Where nothing's real  
I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere

There are some things I just can't control  
They're so deep within  
And just when I feel I'm ok  
And you pretend you're me

And the lights go off  
Then I turned around  
I got to see your face  
As you were falling away  
And you looked just like me

I've disconnected  
I'm standing in the middle of nowhere  
Where nothing's real  
I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere at all  
There's something wrong  
I can't feel the insides of my life  
There's something wrong  
I'm lost in the middle of nowhere at all

(And the lights go off)  
Lay down with me  
Don't promise anything  
(And the lights go off)  
Just lay down with me  
I can't promise anything  
(And the lights go off)

I've disconnected  
I'm standing in the middle of nowhere  
Where nothing's real  
I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere at all  
There's something wrong  
I can't feel the insides of my life  
There's something wrong  
I'm lost in the middle of nowhere at all 

Needless to say, the crowd was not disappointed. That and those few that hated the song knew better than to boo a god. "My turn!" Notme said as he and Ultimate switched places, "My song's gonna be a little different."

(Play "What I'm Made of" by Crush 40)

_I don't care what your thinking as you turn to me  
Cuz what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free (set me free) _

I can fight the feelin' to resist it all the time  
But when its just too much to take you sneak up from behind

Is it me, you say, you're looking for?  
Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for (here for)

Heaaay!

Try to reach inside of me!  
Try to take my energy!

Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity, trying to take a bite of me

Let me show you just what I'm made of now...

Like a million faces, I've recognized them all  
And one by one they've all become a number as they fall (as they fall)

In the face of reason, I can take no more  
One by one they've all become the black mark on the floor

Is it me, you say, you're looking for?  
Let me show you who I am and what I have in store (in store)  
Hey! Hey! Yeah!

Try to reach inside of me!  
Try to take my energy!

Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity, trying to take a bite of me

Let me show you just what I'm made of now...

You can take another life-long try  
You can take another try!

Yeaaah!

Try to reach inside of me!  
Try to take my energy!

Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity, trying to take a bite of me

Let me show you just what I'm made of now...

Yeah!

Try to reach inside of me!  
(Let me show you what I'm made of)  
Try to take my energy!  
(Let me show you what I'm made of!)  
Let me show you just what I'm made of 

Once again, the crowd did not disappoint. "Next up," Notme said, "My good pal, Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba came on stage. "You all know what I'm gonna sing," he said

(Play "You're Not Me" from the Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie soundtrack)

_You think I've got it all?  
Everyone thinks I've got it made  
Well, how come my only friends  
Are the ones I pay? _

No one understands  
What I would do to change my life  
For just one day!

Don't say if I were you  
Or tell me what to do  
How things would be  
If you were in my shoes  
'Cause you're not me!

You know what I need  
And it's not another serenade  
I get so tired of all the things you say!  
Gimme what I want, you own the world  
I'd gladly throw the sun away!

Don't say if I were you  
Or tell me what to do  
How things would be  
If you were in my shoes  
'Cause you're not me!

Please take me as I am!  
This isn't what I planned!  
I guess I don't expect that you could understand  
'Cause you're not me!

I know you think you're being nice  
But spare me all your lame advice  
Talk to my hand and roll the dice  
Everybody's got their price

For too long, I've been denied  
I'll make up my moves  
So just step aside  
No one can say I never tried  
To do everything to get back my pride!

Yeah, you will never be...!  
Why can't you see  
That you're not me?!

Don't say if I were you  
Or tell me what to do  
How things would be  
If you were in my shoes  
'Cause you're not me!

Please help me if you can  
This isn't what I planned!  
Guess that I don't expect that  
You could understand  
'Cause you're not me! 

The crowd seemed to love whatever they sang. One guy got up and started yodeling though, and they threw stuff at him. "Next up," Ultimate said, "My good friend, and Herald, "Light Lopez!" Light got on stage, and pulled out his own guitar. Notme and Ultimate got off stage.

(Play "Heroes", by the Wallflowers)

_I...  
I wish you could swim  
Like the dolphins  
Like dolphins can swim_

_Though nothin'  
Nothing will keep us together  
We can beat them  
Forever and ever_

_We can be Heroes  
For just for one day_

_For I...  
For I will be king  
And you...  
For you will be queen _

_Though nothin'  
Nothing will drive them away_

_We can be Heroes  
For just for one day _

_We can be us  
For just for one day_

_I...  
I remember  
Standing...  
By the wall_

_The guns...  
They shoot above our heads  
And we kissed...  
As though nothing could fall_

_And the shame...  
Was on the other side  
Oh, we can beat them_

_Forever and ever_

_For we can be Heroes  
For just for one day_

_We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
We can be...Heroes_

_For just for one day_

One guy booed, but Light took out a revolver and shot him dead. "Gregory Koopa and Scarlet Eirish are up next!" Obsidian said, and then Sonic Overdrive!"

Gregory and Scarlet got on stage and got up to the mikes. Zane and Blizz got off, and were replaced by Bowser and Bowser Junior.

(Play "Bring Me to Life" by Evanessence)

_How can you see into my eyes,  
Like open doors ?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul. My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back home. _

Wake me up inside,  
Wake me up inside,  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run,  
Before I come undone,  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real,  
Bring me to life.

Wake me up inside,  
Wake me up inside,  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run,  
Before I come undone,  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life,  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling,  
[Only you Only you are the life among the dead.

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
Got to open my eyes to everything.

[Don't let me die here  
Bring me to life.

Wake me up inside,  
Wake me up inside,  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run,  
Before I come undone,  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life,  
[Bring me to life,  
Bring me to life. 

The crowd made sure to cheer after that performance. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Julie got on stage. "Now for our theme song," Sonic said.

(Play "Sonic Heroes" by Crush 40)

_What comes up; must come down  
Yet my feet don't touch the ground  
See the world spinnin' upside down  
A mighty crash without a sound _

I can feel your every rage  
Step aside and I'll turn the page  
Breakin' through your crazy maze  
Like a laser beam, my eye's on you

Watch me rule the night away  
Watch me save the day  
Feel my storm is gettin' close  
Headed your way

Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)  
Bind you; Confine you; defying your reign  
Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)  
Setting the stage for a heroes' parade

I won't even hesitate;  
A second left to alter fate;  
And you try to strike, but a bite too late;  
I've got you hooked by my own bait!

Watch me rule the night away  
Watch me save the day  
Feel my storm is gettin' close  
Headed your way

Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)  
Bind you; Confine you; defying your reign  
Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)  
Setting the stage for a heroes' parade 

Sonic and Shadow went super and flew started to fly around the stage.

You can bet there ain't no doubt, as the words spill from the mouth of a hero  
I can chase another day, fight you all the way  
Like a hero  
And together, we stand strong, no matter how  
No one can bring us down  
Hey

Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)  
Bind you; Confine you; defying your reign  
Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)  
Setting the stage for a heroes' parade  
Sonic Heroes (Heroes) (Heroes)  
Sonic Heroes (Heroes) (Heroes)  
Give us a reason and we'll run away 

The crowd went nuts with the finale, as Sonic and Shadow reverted to normal in a flourish. "I hope you had a great time," Sonic said, "that wraps up our concert! Thank you for showin' up!"

* * *

Shadow: Very long concert.

Notme: That's the best kind.

Sonic: Next Time: Credits

All: Till Then!


	19. Credits

Obsidian: What, no epilogue?

Notme: Nope!

Ultimate: We'll need a joke, then.

Cyclonus: On it! (Shoots Megatron)

Megatron: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!

* * *

Credits

(Play, in any order, the Movie Transformers Theme (the Linkin Park-sounding one), the short version of "I Am (All of Me)" by Crush 40, and the G1 Transformers Theme)

Written by

Not My Real Name

Director

Not My Real Name

Co-Directors

Ultimate Soldier

Koopa Commander Gregory

**Cast**

(No comments about actors!!!!)

Sonic Heroes

Sonic the Hedgehog-Jason Griffith

Shadow the Hedgehog-Jason Griffith

Knuckles the Echidna-Dan Green

Miles "Tails" Prower-Amy Palant

Amy Rose-Lisa Ortiz

Julie Rose-Jennifer Douilihard

Autobots

Optimus Prime-Peter Cullen

Hot Rod-Judd Nelson

Grimlock-Gregg Berger

Movie Optimus Prime-Peter Cullen

Jazz-Darius McCray

Ironhide-Jess Harnell

Ratchet-Robert Foxworth

Vector Prime-Richard Newman

Rattrap-Scott McNeil

Dinobot-Scott McNeil

Yu-Gi-Oh/GX Gang

Yugi Moto/Atem-Dan Green

Seto Kaiba-Eric Stuart

Joey Wheeler-Wayne Greyson

Tristan Taylor-Frank Frankson

Tea Gardner-Amy Birnbaum

Jaden Yuki-Matthew Charles

Syrus Trusdale-Wayne Greyson

Zane Trusdale-Scottie Ray

Bastion Misawa-Eric Stuart

Chazz Princeton-Antony Salerno

Alexis Rhodes-Pricilla Everett

Tyranno Hassleberry-David Wills

Ultimates

Ultimate Soldier-Eric Stuart

Hunter Drake-Ryan Drummond

Blizzeta Drake-Michelle Ruff

Light Lopez-Tom Cruise

Darkness Lopez-Tom Cruise

Vanessa Cruise-Avril Lavigne

Spirit Cruise-Jean-Clad Van Damme

Maximus Cruise-Jean-Clad Van-Damme

Anubis the Werewolf-Josh Duhamel

Hydra Shields-Megan Fox

War Machine-Frank Welker

Dimensionals

The One-Ryan Drummond

Obsidian the Hedgehog-David Humphrey

Essence Drake-Willow Johnson

Primus-Patrick Stewart

Unicron-Orson Welles

Darkstone-David Kaye

Decepticons

Starscream-Chris Latta

Soundwave-Frank Welker

Rumble-Frank Welker

Frenzy-Frank Welker

Movie Frenzy-Reno Wilson

Galvatron-Frank Welker

Waspinator-Scott McNeil

Nintendo Characters and Related

Mario Mario-Charles Marinet

Luigi Mario-Charles Marinet

Bowser Koopa-Scot Burns

Captain Falcon-Frank Frankson

Gregory Koopa-Dan Green

Scarlet Eirish-Lisa Ortiz

Key Guardians

Override-Lisa Anne Beley

Evac-Ty Olsson

Metroplex-Ron Halder

Scourge-Trevor Devall

Producer

Not My Real Name

(Play "Waking Up" By Julian-K)

_Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free _

Jet sounds a distant roar behind you  
As you try to clear your head  
You start to look and answers find you  
Your inner purpose lies ahead

Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free  
Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free

One step to calm a storm inside you  
Unlock the secrets in your head  
Not another day, no more confusion  
No more living like you're dead

It seems it's just out of sight  
The ones with answers always get their way  
But I think they should know  
That I'm coming from them  
Now

_Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free  
Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free_

_Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free  
Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free_

_Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free  
Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free_

After the song, the logos for Nintendo, Sega, 4Kids Entertainment, Universal, and Hasbro appear.

* * *

Cyclonus: (Gets beaten to a pulp by Megatron) AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Hunter: Now what?

Blizz: I hope that wasn't it.

Notme: Did you forget I'm making a trilogy or something?

Hunter and Blizz: Oh, right!

Notme: I'll start on part 3 when I feel inspired.

Cyclonus: Lesson learned, don't make Megatron angry.

Shadow: Why didn't all the characters from part 1 show up?

Notme: Too many characters to keep track of.

Shadow: Ah...

Obsidian: Me and Essence are goin' out to do...someting. I'll ge seein' ya!

Notme: That about wraps up this chapter.

All: TILL THEN!!!!!!!!


End file.
